Wonders of Wonders
by CaptainTmir
Summary: Severitus... HQ changed to Snapes house, new DADA, snape with wife and kids, Chapter 6 rewritten, everything else is also being rewritten, cause this fic sux imo
1. Chapter 1

Completely rewritten

Teaser:

Dust settled down to the floor, the only reason it was visible was because of the streaks of sunlight entering the room.

A boy who looked to be about 12 sat on the small cot looking up at the ceiling. The boy was none other than the famous Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, everyone in the wizarding world knew of his existence.

The house in which the room resided in was Number 4 Private Drive, with a perfect lawn in a perfect neighborhood, now anyone looking at his house would not be able to tell that something sinister was happening between the walls.

Even wizards couldn't tell, because what was happening was not something that could be detected by magic, oh the wounds could be, but not the actions.

Harry Potter was being abused by his relatives, not simply verbally, but physically. For years he had endured pain and hardship, from all around him, when he had learned that he was not a normal boy, but actually a wizard he had thought that those years of pain was behind him, but no instead he had a mad power hungry wizard after him, and the wizard's posse.

Harry potter glanced at the clock on his bedside table, it was about to be his birthday, but he didn't care, not like normal children his age did. He was not going to have some big party, or drink booze with his friends, neither was he going to receive presents from his relatives or well wishes.

Harry potter had messy black hair that went all over the place, the same hair of his supposed father, he didn't look like anything special to people who did not know of the story of the scar on his forehead, and neither did he look particularly handsome. The only that stood out about him was his emerald green eyes, that said more about him than his appearance; they looked like they didn't belong to a 15 year old boy but rather a really old man who had seen many evils in his days.

Looking around the room the first thing that your would notice was the bars on the window, then you would realize that it fit the room perfectly, the room all the looks of a criminals cell.

It was empty compared to the rooms that most boys his age should have, the was a bed, some parchment, ink, and a snow white owl whom at the moment was regarding the boy with a keen interest.

"Stupid Dumbledore, Stupid Snape, stupid Umbrige." He was angry, but not overly so he was more angry at himself than anything.

"Why couldn't I just learn Occlumency?" He spoke quietly as not to awake his relatives and make them angry, you see they didn't like him very much, they didn't like him at all, Harry Potter was not someone that fit into their perfectly normal life with their perfectly normal house.

The Dursley's seemed to despise him more every year, they didn't like things like him, he was strange, and the Dursley's made it a point that they didn't like things that were abnormal. They disliked him so much that they made him do more chores than was expected of anyone even a maid.

Harry stopped staring at the spot in the ceiling and stood up, wanting to get dressed before his relatives woke up.

Quickly brushing his teeth and putting on his ridiculously oversized clothes he headed down stairs to start cleaning.

Harry was a lot different than he was last year, while he seemed to shrink; his personality had changed more than anything, he wasn't the brave Gryffindor anymore he was more of a skittish Hufflepuff with the attitude of a Slytherin.

Harry started cleaning although he didn't know what his chores were going to be for today he might as well get a head start.

A loud thumping came from upstairs.

His relatives were up.

"Boy you start making breakfast." His uncle had obviously realized he wasn't in his room or sleeping.

The pig and the horse came down followed by a smaller version of the first pig.

Harry had to stifle a laugh at the mental image those three gave him, if he had a pen and a paper at the moment he could draw the most hilarious cartoon.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." He said in a small voice.

Anything he seemed to do seemed to make them angry with him.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me you insolent brat."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He quickly started to make breakfast, with a detached air; it's not like he would be eating any of it anyway.

His uncle opened up his journal. To most people a still picture on a newspaper would be completely normal but to Harry he found it odd after spending so many years at Hogwarts.

His aunt was looking out the window her nose practically stuck to it.

His cousin was playing with a game boy or something not that Harry cared.

"Aunt Marge will be coming over tomorrow." Harry stopped.

"What!"

His uncle stared at him with his beady eyes, Harry shuddered his eyes reminded him of so many bad things that had happened to him.

"You heard me boy, and I warn you if I notice any funny business again any at all and you won't be going back to your freakish school ever again and I'll make sure of that."

Harry gulped. His Uncle Vernon's threats weren't just that.

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

The silence that followed was broken by his aunt screeching in his ear.

"You burnt the food!"

!#$)(&!#

Harry woke up a few… well he had no idea what time it was, after that frying pan had hit his head he had been knocked out.

It was dark outside. Looking at the sky he noticed that the stars were out and Hedwig his owl was not in her cage, had he left her out?

His head pounded in a rhythmic pattern, he wanted to stuff his head in a pillow to see if it would stop the pounding; it probably wouldn't.

Feeling around his head, he felt the bump were he had been hit with that blasted pan.

"I need to do something." For the first time in a long time, he felt his emotions creep up on him, his friends didn't have to deal with things like this, and as a matter of fact their home lives were something that Harry could only dream of.

Grabbing his only book under the loose floorboard he started to read his potions text, the reason he had put it there was because he could not miss handing in homework in that class that is if he did get into it, after all he hadn't received his OWL results yet.

Snape manor err house.

"And why is that?" Snape tapped his foot impatiently.

"Becawz its mean?" The little girl responded in a timid voice.

"Exactly so what do you say Jade." The little girl pondered a while.

"Sorry?" Snape nodded.

"Don't say it to me."

The little girl turned towards her best friend. "I'm sorry I puwled your hair Hailey."

Hailey's eyes shined with tears.

"You're mean! I don't want to talk to you ever again and your… your stupid!" The little girl stomped away, leaving a bewildered Severus Snape. He had not expected that to happen, turning to his youngest daughter he noticed that her bottom lip quivered.

"Sweetheart?" Snape kneeled down to her eye level.

"I said sorry, why did she say mean things?" Snape shrugged there were times when he wished he knew everything.

"Maybe she was still angry, why don't your try talking to her tomorrow or talk to your other friends?" He spoke quietly to try to comfort her but it didn't seem to work.

"But Hailey was my bwest fwend!" Her speech impediment became louder with each word spoken, she was three years old and still had difficulty speaking properly.

"I know babe, but we can't make her play with you." Jade nodded resigned to the fact that she had just lost her best friend.

Her mind forming a plan, her eye's brightened.

Jade gave her father her best puppy dogface, and pouted.

"Daddy? Can I have ice cream?" Snape sighed, he knew she wasn't that upset she would forget all about Hailey in a week or two but he couldn't but feel that she should get an ice cream just to make sure.

"Ok. Come on." Grabbing her smaller hand into his larger one his brought her to the ice cream store not far from their house.

Annie wasn't going to be home for another 2 hours and what she doesn't know can't kill her, so Snape bought his green eyed daughter an ice cream not feeling guilty whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chappi 2 re written, so any better? I'm bored it's 5 am and I've got nothing better else to do, I am hungry though, hmmm anyway if you've just started reading this or are rereading this, you might want to stop until the next rewritten chapter or you might get lost, I'm changing lots, but not lots I don't know how to explain it, anyway on with the rewriting, cause I actually want to keep this story, oh I might remove scene's I don't think are important.

parseltongue

#thoughts

(Meet Annie Snape.)

Now for those of you who've never met Annie Snape, you might not be aware that she is Severus Snape's wife, I know crazy isn't, from what you all seem to know about him, he is a mean greasy git, but that was all a façade he put up to protect his family. How you may be wondering did this protect his family? Well a long time ago, when he was a hormonal teenager he had joined an evil wizard.

Became one of Lord Voldemort's minions, he did.

I saw that shiver; there really is no need to be afraid, it is simply a name. Now back to the story: Severus Snape quickly realized the wrongness of his actions and switched sides, becoming a spy for the light side.

He could of simply hid, but he was not that kind of man, now he soon realized that if he was to become a spy he would quickly become a target if he was found out, and in turn his family.

When the Lord Voldemort fell, he realized that the façade had worked well for him and decided to keep it.

He married Annie Renee; his Hogwarts, kind of not really sweetheart, he was after all a Slytherin he wasn't a big softy, getting all gushy-gushy over his girl. As a matter of fact they had actually kept their relationship very secret, which brings this story to a muggle neighborhood where said girl was at the moment.

In a muggle car Annie spared a look at her watch and tapped her foot impatiently. #Come on stupid lights turn green, I'm already late as it is.#

As if some deity was listening the traffic lights changed from red to green, the car in front of her didn't seem to notice that the light had changed color however.

#This day just keeps getting better and better# Finally after what seemed an eternity to Annie the car moved.

She tried not to go over the speed limit but she really was in a hurry; so we could forgive her in this case, but as if the entire universe was against her, a cop was behind her flashing his siren; he would not forgive her as easily.

Letting a groan escape her lips she pulled over, she received a warning and a bloody speeding ticket.

Making it in front of the empty football field, she got out of the car and looked around, where in the world were they?

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two small kids making their way to her a boy and a girl looking a bit alike except for the fact they were as mentioned boy and girl.

"Mom!" Words quickly tumbled out of their mouths.

"What took you so long?"

"We were waiting for like ever!"

"I was ready to start walking."

"Guess what I made a goal!"

"So did I it was bloody wicked, it was like kick and she scores." The young girl did made crowd noises of appreciation.

Annie chuckled amused at her children's antics.

"Ok stop. You guys can tell me when we get back home, since I got stuck in traffic we are now late, and you guys know how you're dad gets, he'll be all worried about us, no matter how adorable it is, I don't want a lecture from him, now get in the car, both of you."

Getting in, they didn't notice the odd bunch of redheads behind them.

………………………………………………………………………….

Harry scribbled furiously, he was on a role where all this sudden knowledge of potions came from he had no idea but he hoped it stayed if and that is if he got into potions.

Looking around he noticed the mess he had done with all his parchment, he quickly stuffed it under the floorboard and went back to writing his essay.

He was writing a bit more than was necessary but he didn't mind; either way he was going to get a bad mark, after all Snape hated him.

Finishing with his name, he put it away with the rest of his possessions under the floor.

Getting up he looked around, his head didn't pound as much as it did earlier and he wasn't tired; so now he had nothing to do.

He thought back on the year, thinking about his Godfather might not seem like a good idea to most people but he wanted to get over it, this was the only time he could afford to grieve properly.

His godfather had been an amazing man, everything Harry could have asked for in one. Harry was sadder than anything that he had not gotten to know him better.

He had a couple of weeks to be in a funk until people who cared about started to bug him about eating and sleeping.

Surprisingly Harry felt none of those, just a small sense of loss and affection for his dead Godfather, he had died fighting.

Now that that was done with, yes I know he got over that rather quickly, but this story is not about his angst filled head regarding his godfather, who was loved and will continue behind loved, especially by this narrator. Harry yawned and let his mind wander to other things; would he be able to play Quidditch or was the ban still in affect? Would he be able to start Occlumency again or was Snape too angry with him? It was Harry who stopped the lessons after all.

Stupid bird! Harry jumped someone was in the room with him, he was not alone. Cue to suspense music.

"Who's there?" He whispered he didn't want to wake up his relatives.

Great. Just what I needed a human child. Harry frowned. There was a snake in his house?

Hello? Harry looked around to see if he could find it.

Who's there? The other responded.

I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Still looking around he looked under the bed, to find eyes staring back at him.

Hello Harry, Harry Potter I am Sammy. The snake slithered out from underneath the bed, which gave Harry got a better look at her.

Sammy? That's an odd name for a Snake. Really it was, he was expecting something more, well more snake-like. The snake hissed a response.

Yes well I didn't choose my name.

Who did?

TBC


	3. So help me

Course Annie is a witch; really, I'm thinking maybe new DADA? The twins almost 11 so Hogwarts and all that.

Ok when I read over my last chapter oh my gosh there are so many mistakes It will happen often but I'll try to be more careful.

Harry looked confused at the snake.

So let me get this straight you don't know the name of your previous owner?

Sammy seemed to answer his question in a body movement.

No real nice, can be a git sometimes but I realized when he let me go he never told me his name. The snake rested under his covers something about it being darker under there.

Ok. Harry decided maybe he should get some sleep he would probably get a horde of chores and it didn't help that his aunt Marge will be visiting.

Why in the world did he have to call her aunt, she wasn't even related to him.

Sleep claimed him again.

Dream.

As Harry looked around he couldn't help but feel what an odd dream he was having.

Everything was hazy as he looked around, if he didn't know better he'd say he was in a common room. Most likely Ravenclaw the blue he was able to distinguish clearly but he couldn't tell if the walls were moving, or furniture or people.

"Annie, what are you doing?" Harry looked to where the female voice came from; he couldn't tell what blob looked like what.

"I'm crying what does it look like I'm doing?" Harry rubbed his eyes, he knew this was a dream but he wouldn't mind if he could see properly.

"I know that stupid, but why are you crying?"

Harry heard sniffing, he shuddered one of his biggest pet peeves were when someone was sick and they wiped their nose on their sleeves.

"Nothing, you know what forget this ever happened I'll see you at super." One of the blobs moved.

Harry woke up confused.

Harry, Harry Potter is something wrong?

Just call me Harry, Sammy. I just had the oddest dream it had nothing to do with anything.

The snake slithered from under his covers.

It happens, but maybe you should write down what happened in the dream it might mean something. Harry shrugged, nothing bad could happen out of doing that.

Grabbing a sheet of paper and a quill he proceeded to write down all the details he could think of that happened in the dream.

Stopping in front of the rather large manor, Annie looked back at her two kids they had been exhausted and had fallen asleep. It was the cutest thing.

Looking around for her camera, she came up empty handed it had to be somewhere she knew it was in the car but where in heaven was it?

Taking her wand out of her pocket she thoughts carefully. Did she want to do magic in front of the little ones? Her and Severus had decided that until they were positive that VolUgly butt monkey, was really gone so their children wouldn't be in any perils.

Putting her wand away, she searched around quietly.

"Looking for this?" A soft voice whispered close to her ears, her husband was holding the camera close to the window, which happened to be halfway down.

"Yes thank you." Grabbing the camera she took a few quick snapshots, before returning her attention back to the man who was completely dressed in black.

"Where was it anyway?"

"It was in the house, I borrowed it to take a few pictures of Jade." He told her smirking if Annie hadn't been sitting she would of fallen because of her knees going week.

"Oh?" He nodded and looked at the back of the car.

"You do realize they will be staying up late because of this little… nap." She nodded and turned around.

"Ok everybody out!" She said it loudly enough to wake up the twins.

Dragging their feet out of the car they made it too the impressive house that stood not far from the driveway.

Walking up to the manor she realized that her husband was not following.

"Severus?" He looked over at her and looked away he didn't want her to worry each time he went for a death eater meeting she would always worry like crazy.

"Dumbledor wants me to look over the list for possible DADA professors for next year I might be a while." He knew that he hadn't fooled his wife but it was worth a try.

She nodded, but walked back to the car and got up on her tippy toes.

Giving me a soft kiss, she turned around.

"If you don't come back before 6. am or at least call then so help me god Severus I'm going to drag your butt back here and you will never see another wizard for the rest of your life." And walked up the steps to the family home.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, wow I never realized how many chapters there was when I decided to retype all this

Annie watched her husband apparate, glaring at the spot with anger, she hated that he had to lie to her. Oh she knew that he wasn't going to go see Dumbledore, she was after all going to be the new DADA professor, she hadn't really felt like it, but when she had thought about it a bit more, she had realized that it would have been a way to be closer to her husband, and plus keep an eye on the kids.

Now thinking about the kids she realized she shouldn't of left them alone in the house, those two together were menaces, must be a twin thing. Alone they were usually subdued or mopey, but together… oh the havoc that those two created.

Slowly dragging her feet towards the manor, Annie tried not to worry too much.

Inside the house the two twin; Alex and Alexis were sitting at the table looking grumpy for being woken up, nobody likes to be waken up when your having a good sleep, that feeling of pure obliviousness, or when your dreaming that feeling that is just impossible to describe.

"Hey little ones." Annie looked around, she didn't want to cook anything maybe she should order pizza? It was very rare in the Snape household that anyone had non-nutritional food .

"Hungry." A simple word said with so much grumpiness; Annie had to laugh her children were the lights of her life.

Her thoughts darkened a bit, no she wouldn't! She couldn't ponder about past mistakes.

"MOM! Hungry!" Annie nodded, maybe they should just make something fast to eat?

"How about some sandwiches for now?" The twins nodded their agreements.

"Where's Jade?" Annie looked around, the little raven haired beauty had to be somewhere in the house or somewhere close to the house.

"Jade!" Thumps from upstairs told her all she needed to know.

"You two stay." They nodded; they were too tired to do anything anyway.

Walking up the stairs Annie looked at the pictures she couldn't remember the last time she saw a moving one, it had been strange at first; going from everything in her surroundings being magical to everything being still, it almost seemed unnatural to her.

"Jade?" The little girl walked out of her bedroom, showing off her white pearly teeth.

"Mummy? Where's Dad?" Picking her up, she brought Jade down to the kitchen while answering her question.

"He's gone to work baby." Jade had proceeded to suck her thumb, had Severus been there he would have knocked that thumb out of her mouth, but Annie didn't have the heart to do it.

$#$!#!#!#&&(&)(()

#!!(&()))(&)(&)(()

)(&&&&)&)(&)&)

Molly scrubbed the table determined to remove the… whatever it was the twins had done to it, she was going to remove it.

Swiping a bang out of her face, she dropped the rag. She was no miracle worker she had been working on that goop for over an hour and all it seemed to do was stay there; it was odd.

"Fred! George!" The twins walked out the stairs, their latest experiment was brilliant but it might also get them in trouble.

"Yes?" They stood at attention, to make the situation a little bit humorous.

"You two boys are going to be cleaning this spot until its gone and no magic until I say so." The twins looked at each other, there was no way to remove it, the only way was their special solution.

George looked around. "Mum can we use anything we like?" Molly pursed her lips, the twins shuddered if there was one thing they were truly afraid of was their mother when she angry.

"No. I have been scrubbing at that bloody spot for over an hour and you will do the same thing." Molly put the rag into Fred's hands and walked away, there was more cleaning to do in other places in this house after all.

Wiping her hands on her apron she looked around once and at the boys just to make them feel a bit guiltier and left the room.

A crash caught everyone's attention.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITERS! FILTHY HALF-BREEDS AND… AND BLOOD-TRAITER NEXT THING WELL SEE WOULD BE MUGGLES!" The portrait of Mrs. Black screeched.

Good thing Kretcher wasn't in the house anymore because he would of completely agreed with that damn picture.

Entering the entryway she found herself raising her eyebrows, she had not expected this.

"Remus?" The ex Professor turned towards her, that women could make anyone feel guilty even for spilling milk.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm sorry Tonks must be rubbing off on me." Chuckling he waved his wand fixing the vase he had broken.

"Oh come dear, call me Molly." She ushered him into the kitchen drowning out the voice of Mrs. Black.

"Yes Molly." Lupin always switched back, he never knew what to call the red headed women, she was like a mother to everyone.

Mrs. Weasley quickly went about cooking something for Remus.

"Really Molly that isn't necessary." He looked at the twins who were scrubbing at some ugly piece of goop on the table, obviously an experiment that turned against them.

"Nonsense your too skinny."

You think everyone is too skinny. Lupin thought with humor, he hadn't come here to eat but who was he to say no to a home cook meal after all his girlfriend was a horror in the kitchen.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

See I'm not changing the plot, just making it… I don't know anyway I have about 2 hours and 15 minutes to continue fixing chapters

Dumbledore doesn't know that Annie is married to Snape all he thinks he knows is that she's a private Auror (kind of like a private detective) with the last name Renee.

Dumbledore finally doesn't know something

Snape visits on holidays, because he does after all work and can't keep going from one place to another.

(---------------------------------)

Dumbledore plopped a lemon drop in his mouth, oh how he loved the candy, he tried to get others to turn over to the dark side and worship the lemon drop, but it was rather difficult when no one would accept his candy.

Looking around his office he realized he didn't have anything to do, just wait until something happened everyone else was doing something important expect him.

Placing his feet on the desk he opened one of his books; well at least he could try and entertain himself.

Frowning he placed the book down something was wrong.

(------------------------------------)

Severus Snape bowed down in front of the Dark Lord, stopping himself from vomiting at least Oclummency was good for a few things, like hiding his true intentions and his disgust.

"My Lord." Hell of he'd start calling the Dark Lord; Master.

"Severus, now that we are all here." Many people around the room, shuddered at the sound of their master's voice a bit like scratching your nails on a chalk board.

"A 'friend' of ours has been able to determine the location of the Order headquarters, in exactly 2 days from now we will attack." A cold shiver ran down Snapes spine, he didn't dare look at anyone else; everyone seemed exited, he just wanted to get out.

(------------------------------------)

Dumbledore still couldn't place his finger on it, what was wrong, or more specifically to whom did it concern?

The potions master interrupted his thoughts.

"Severus?" Snape looked around his office.

"Professor." He didn't know whether to sit down or just pace.

"Lemon Drop?" Snape declined.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Might as well get straight to the point, while he wouldn't mind some idle chit-chat, Severus Snape was not the best person to have small talk with, it always seemed to get depressing.

"Yes. Voldemort knows the location of headquarters. We have two days, actually make that a day."

Dumbledore nodded. "Do you have nay idea how he came about this information?" Snape shook his head; he had been thinking about that ever since the meeting, he didn't even have a clue.

Dumbledore nodded; there was only one thing they could do.

"Were going to have to change the Order's location." Snape sat down, and nodded.

"But where?" Snape tried to keep his expression neutral in the face of the headmaster he was pretty sure the headmaster knew everything, but that didn't mean he could try to keep a few things from the old man.

"Well we can't do it at the Weasley's; too dangerous, our my place; too easy, we need someplace that no one would ever think of." Popping another lemon drop in his mouth he thought carefully, he knew where the Order's location should be; there was only one place that no one would think of looking.

"How about your place?" Snape coughed he had not expected that.

"No absolutely not, my home is my private life I refuse to mix order business with my…"

"Your what Severus?"

"Nothing, Albus I hardly ever have any spare time and when I do I spend it at home, I don't want my home full of… of strangers."

"Oh come now, they're your friends."

Snape let his shoulders slump, the order would be at his house and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Fine, but I don't have to be happy about it."

Dumbledore nodded, after all from what he had heard Snape's house was very well protected almost as well protected as Hogwarts and the Dursleys.

"By the way is your home connected to the floo network?"

Snape shook his head. "We don't have a fireplace." Dumbledore nodded and watched as Snape left his office.

"Wait. We?" Shaking his head, he looked around probably just his imagination after all the potions professor lived alone; didn't he?

&&&&&&&&&&

Annie paced the living room, she had told him he had to be back by 6 am, where in Hades was he, and she was ready to apparate to Hogwarts and find out herself.

Someone was unlocking the door to the house. Annie stopped and watched as her very tired husband walked into the house, she didn't have the heart to yell at him anymore at the moment he looked agitated.

Walking up to him she placed a small hand on his cheek.

"What?"

Removing his cloak he brought her to the couch.

"Were going to be having quite a few visitors tomorrow."

Removing his shoes, he looked over at his wife.

"Why?" He had grabbed her hand and started to trace the lines with a soft touch.

"Voldemort found out where the Order headquarters are and this is the only place that he wouldn't think of." He stopped and just held her hand.

"Dumbledore?" At his nod she continued.

"You do realize by them coming here they're going to be in danger?" He nodded again, she turned towards the mantel where non-moving pictures were smiling at her.

Laying her head on his shoulder she sighed, there goes her holiday.

He brushed a small strand of inky black hair behind her shoulder, just so he could feel the soft strands in his fingers.

"We could always send them to your mothers." Nodding she turned around slightly to look in his eyes.

"I know but they were looking forward to spending the summer with you, they haven't seen you since spring break."

"I know Love, but I don't want them to be in harms way."

"Ok, can we at least get a bit of sleep before packing the bags?" at his nod she place a small kiss on his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

The door slammed open, as Harry's uncle looked around the small room, if such a pace could be called a room.

"Boy!" Harry quickly stood up, feeling a little bit out of sorts he seemed to have hit a growth spurt or something.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry now stood taller than his uncle, still as skinny though.

"I want you to go make breakfast right his instance and don't make a mess, Aunt Marge is coming over." Harry nodded, and quickly walked out of the room when he realized he was still wearing his pj's; which looked funny on him now.

Getting changed in his clothes which were still to big, but starting to look about the right length Harry made his way down the stairs to start breakfast.

If one thing Harry was good at; it was cooking, he's been cooking for his relatives for as long as he could remember often receiving burns from the stove.

Looking out the window he saw how hot it was and hoped his chores were inside he didn't want to get sunburnt.

Placing the food on the table he waited for his uncle to return with Marge.

He thought back on the dream, it had to mean something; Annie looked so familiar for some reason, which was strange because he was pretty sure he had never met anyone named Annie.

Someone pulled into the driveway, the front door opened.

"Potter, come get my bags you little brat!" Harry crossed his fingers hoping that the vile women hadn't brought her dog, that dog absolutely hated him.

Picking up the bags he quickly brought them upstairs; then came back down, feeling a little bit out of breath.

Marge looked him up and down, sneering, reminding Harry a bit too much like one of the death eaters and Snape.

"Still living here I see." Harry stopped himself from giving her a response.

"Hope those people at your school are treating you the way you deserve you little brat."

Harry looked down at her; she was looking a bit blurry.

He felt like he had no more energy left, something was wrong.

His aunt Petunia gave him a list of chores, while Marge was still watching him with her beedy eyes and Dudley pigged out on food.

Walking to the back door, he faintly heard Marge talk about him.

"Still lazy I see, Vernon I don't see why you put up with him you should teach him a lesson."

Tripping over his own feet, Harry fell face first into the ground, stars flashing behind his eyes.

"Great just great." Muttering to himself he got up, and went about his chores while hoping this day didn't get any worse.

Dinner Time.

Number 4 privet drive.

Cooking was the easy part of the day he kept reminding himself.

#Wonder what Sammy would like to eat?# While he was thinking about what he should give his new friend he accidentally dropped the spoon he was using to stir the soup.

Placing it into the sink he grabbed a new one.

Marge was practically hoping.

"Did you see that Vernon, why the little mongrel can't do anything right. The boy is just a nuisance to everyone." Everyone around the table nodded their agreements.

Vernon got up, he couldn't stand the boy; maybe Marge was right he should teach him a lesson.

Harry was putting the finishing touches on the desert when he looked around, it felt like something around him shifted.

Turning to look at his uncle he noticed that he seemed not too happy about something.

"Boy."

"Yes uncle Vernon."

His uncle grabbed his hand and placed it on the stove, if Harry didn't have such self control he would've screamed he should be used to this kind of treatment by now.

&&&&&

Headquarters.

"Come on eat up." Molly had overdone it again, making too much food the group couldn't finish eating everything.

The air around headquarters had been somewhat somber, after learning that they were to spend the next 2 weeks at Snapes house; no one was happy with the new arrangements.

"Is everyone all done packing?" Nods were given, Molly sighed. Why were headquarters at such dreadful places?

"We're leaving after super."

"Why do we have to stay at the greasy gits house anyway?"

"Ron, its professor Snape, and its probably because no one would ever suspect Headquarters being there."

Everyone nodded, Fred looked at George.

Molly looked at Arthur.

Arthur ate his food.

Putting her fork down in exasperation, she turned towards the twins.

"I don't want anyone doing anything bad at Professor Snapes house, am I clear if one of you does something that I do not agree with like possibly something along the lines of explosions, dungbombs etc there will be some serious punishment do I make my self clear."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes Mum."

"Good"

&&&&&&&&3

"Everybody packed and ready to go?" Annie looked around, she had everything she needed, and she had helped Jade pack her things also.

Alex and Alexis were staring at their feet, trying to hide their expressions from their father.

He bent down to their level.

"I expect you guys to have fun at grand-mother's house K?"

Nodding, they looked up in unison.

"Why can't we stay here with you?" Annie gave Jade her teddy bear she still hasn't grown out of it.

"Because its too dangerous." Nodding, they looked down again.

Alex tried not to cry, he hadn't seen his dad in such a long time and had hoped that…. Now he was going to have to wait a long time again.

"But Dad, can't you just protect us?" Snape looked over at his wife, who was holding a crying Jade, it seemed this was another one of those I'll see you later moments ending in tears.

Annie rocked Jade, her baby girl was never too old for comforting.

"No he can't your father isn't superman Alexis." The young girl looked down like her brother.

Turning around they picked up their bags.

"Can I at least get a hug from you guys?" The twins dropped their bags, running into him.

He almost fell to the ground, almost.

Hugging them tightly in return he placed kisses on both their heads. "I'll come see you when I have the time." Nodding they stayed like that, until Annie announced that they had to leave soon.

Handing over Jade, Annie grabbed a handful of his shirt waiting for her turn.

Placing Jade down he turned o his wife, he was never good at these kinds of things.

Giving her a kiss and a hug, he buried his face in her long hair, when he was gone he missed her just as much as he missed the kids.

"Take care."

"You too."

TBC


	7. chapter 7

Harry was getting tired of this, every time he blacked out he would wake up again in his room with a killer headache; if he had his potion ingredients he would make one to get rid of the pain. He had lost count of the amount of times he had passed out already.

Sammy- He looked around the room, ignoring the dizziness it brought on.

Yes Harry?- The snake appeared in his line of vision.

Nothing.- He didn't know why he had called out to her maybe just to make sure that he wasn't alone in the room.

DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM

Great another dream+ Harry thought as he looked around, he still couldn't see properly removing his glasses only made it worst.

Just wish that the picture was clearer.+ He squinted, but it didn't help matters.

He couldn't hear crying this time; it was silent around him only little whispers here and there kind of like the library.

He walked forward not knowing if he was going to hit something.

"Annie what are you looking for?" A harsh voice said.

Harry walked towards the voice this was obviously going to be about Annie again.

"Nothing leave me alone Malfoy." Harry saw a blonde blob that was obviously Malfoy, but it couldn't be Draco that person sounded nothing like him.

"Stop calling me Malfoy; Mudblood my names Lucius."

A sound reached his ears someone was looking through a book, it was either Annie or Lucius.

Harry tried to memorize every detail.

"I'll start calling you Lucius when you stop calling me mudblood, which means never."

Harry was surprised that the librarian hadn't made her way over these two were louder then Ron, Hermione and himself put together.

"Go away already." Something fell to the ground.

"No Renee I don't think I will, I'm going to stay right here." Sounds of chair scrapping on the floor obviously the silencing spells haven't been put upon them yet.

"And why are you reading up on adoptions anyway?"

"None of your business Malfoy now get lost."

END OF DREAM.

LONDON IN FRONT OF THE BLACK HOUSE.

Putting all the bags in her pocket Molly took one more look around to make sure everyone was there.

"Ok everyone made sure that they packed everything?" Nods from everyone, Molly looked over at Tonks who's neon green hair made them stand out in the muggle street.

"Remus do you have the address that Dumbledore gave us?" At his nod Molly looked at the house, while she was happy to be leaving that horrible house she couldn't say she preferred the new one. While she didn't exactly hater professor Snape; she couldn't say that she was his biggest fan. If Dumbledore trusted him; that was enough for her to trust him.

"Mum can't we just go to the burrow instead; no one wants to go to Snapes. His house is probably worst then this one. Probably filled with dark artifacts. I mean mom do you really want to expose us to that kind of environment?" Ron looked around at everyone he was just saying what they were all thinking.

"We can't Ron you know its too dangerous." Defeated Ron got into the enchanted car that would take them to Hades.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

GRAND-MOTHER'S

Annie looked up at the house, she hated this place; it gave her the creeps. This house that Annie did not like, was the same house that Severus had grown up in, it was also the kind of house that belonged in a horror movie.

"Severus you owe me big time." Jade looked up at her mother with big puppy dog eyes, it always worked to get what she wanted; well almost always.

"Mummy? Can we go back home?" Jutting out her bottom lip she made it quiver on demand, oh she was good.

Looking down at her daughter Annie realized that Jade would probable become an actress; she was good at it.

"No babe we can't. Aren't you exited to go see grand-ma?" At the shake of her head, Annie looked over at the twins they looked just as scared of the house as she felt.

Nobody liked the old mansion, at night you could hear sounds that a house shouldn't be making, and you could always hear the portraits talking in low whispers stopping herself from shivering she walked up the steps at the door.

"Ok relax." Annie rarely spoke to herself, but in this case she needed to hear herself command herself.

"I'm not scared." Alexis puffed out her chest in a show of bravery and knocked on the door.

She stood there for a few seconds before running behind her mother and clutching her brother's hand.

Annie picked Jade up who sucked her thumb looking at the door with wide eyes.

The door opened to reveal a very old house elf.

"Uh hello?" Annie couldn't remember this elf's name, there was so many house elves in that house; that after a while of staying in there you couldn't tell which was which.

"Come in." He opened the door, inside it was dark very dark.

"Is anyone here." Alex and Alexis had let go of each other hands to grab a handful of her cloak.

"There are many here, but the master and mistress will not be back till tomorrow they have told me to show you to your rooms.

Nodding Annie and the children followed the elf deeper into the mansion.

They each had their own luxurious room, but the rooms were still scary.

Alex got out of the room he was supposed to stay in.

"Mum?" Annie had started to unshrink the luggage.

"What is it little one." Alex groaned he hated it when his mother called him that.

"Why don't I have a room with Alexis?" At that moment Alexis also joined them out in the hallway.

"Yeah." She didn't even remember when she didn't have a room with her brother.

"Because there are enough rooms for both of you to have your own." Although Annie wouldn't admit it she much preferred that they had only one room together it was much better incase something happened.

"Do we have to sleep in those rooms?" Annie shook her head.

"No you don't, but there's only one bed per room."

Alexis looked over at Alex, it didn't matter lots of times when she got scared she would join him on the top bunk.

"That's ok." It wasn't time to go to sleep yet so they all started unpacking.

Annie idly wondered if her husband would be visiting soon.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. Chapter 8

Looking around, which seemed to be something she did often Annie sighed so much for non-magical.

In the house there was so much of magic things that it would be impossible to get away from it.

Each time she came here she always asked to keep anything magical to a minimal, but she couldn't; so anything about the house elves and portraits.

Jade was exhausted, her eyelids kept wanting to close, but the little girl kept thinking that her mother would leave and the monsters in the house would get her.

The monsters in the house weren't a far stretch from reality, the old mansion held so many dangers that Annie wouldn't even let the kids go to the washroom unattended.

Annie took her cell-phone out of her bag and noticed that she wasn't receiving any signal.

"Great just great." The young women muttered to herself.

She was in complete exile from her husband now, this summer just kept getting better and better.

The only other thing she had brought that was of any importance had been her wand because you can never be sure and if something happened to her she hoped that Alex and Alexis knew how to use the wand.

Annie and Severus had decided to home school the twins until they were old enough to choose the school they wanted to go to.

Severus was dead set on Hogwarts or Beauxbaton, Annie would prefer that they go to some unknown school like Merlin school of witchcraft and wizardry. Which was actually a pretty good school, when she had, had a sister who had attended that school. Her sister had explained that the small classrooms gave them more time with the teacher, and more time to work on their weaknesses', how that worked; Annie had no idea.

The reason that they were home schooled was that her and Severus could teach them about magic without teaching them about it. Severus had taught them spells without teaching them spells; he always told the little ones that they were learning Latin; Mainly for them to be able to integrate themselves into the muggle world without much problems.

Most kids from purely magical homes always had trouble with that.

The kids had grown up knowing that house elves and moving pictures were completely normal; they sometimes would ask why they didn't have any at their house, Severus always told them it was because those things scared him.

What a joke! Annie had known Severus since her fourth year, he had been in seventh year at that time, but that didn't stop them from becoming friend.

She knew her husband wasn't afraid of the pictures and elves, he just didn't exactly enjoy their presence, in some cases he found them completely useless.

They only had 4 moving pictures in their home, one of their marriage day, 2 of when the twins were born, and one of when Jade was born.


	9. Chapter 9

OWLS!

Harry pulled out the weeds out o f the garden. What was it that made the weeds grow everyday? If Harry didn't know better he would say that it was magic; or maybe it was just in the Dursleys backyard where they grew everyday, just to make Harry's life even more miserable.

Wiping the back of his hand against his forehead he looked up at the blinding light of the sun.

After spending so much time doing chores inside, the Dursleys decided that he should start doing the chores outside; basically weeding, watering the plants, cutting the grass and other labor that Dudley would never be able to do without having a heart attack, because they were so fat.

Chuckling he pulled out another weed from the dry ground, a week ago he probably wouldn't have been able to pull it out without a few tugs but along with his growth spurt he seemed to have gained some strength.

#Harry what are you doing?# Sammy had joined him outside saying that she was tired of darkness in his room.

#My chores Sammy.#

Sammy snaked her way into the flowers her black scales shining in the sun.

#I know that, but why isn't that fat kid doing any?#

If Harry didn't know any better; he would think that the Sammy's expression was one of confusion.

#He's spoiled.# He stated.

Looking at the window Harry saw his Aunt Petunia on the phone.

#Ah I have met a few spoiled kids myself, but they still had chores.# Thinking back to her previous owner; even though Sammy had stayed them for only a short while she had found the family very fascinating.

#Almost done.# He was already ¾ done, in such a short time he had done so much already.

#Sammy I don't know how you can handle the heat.#

If a snake could laugh Sammy would be.

#I'm cold blooded.# (I think snakes are cold blooded I could be wrong.)

"Lucky you." Harry muttered to himself.

"The sky was completely clear not a cloud in sight which meant no shade whatsoever.

The only tree in the yard was on the other side of the garden. When Harry had pulled the weeds over there he had felt fine, but now he was practically dying in this heat, his bruised ribs didn't help matters any.

#So Sammy what do you eat?# Harry asked conversationally, he was getting tired of saying yes uncle Vernon, yes Aunt Petunia and Yes Aunt Marge.

Dudley stayed away from him because he was scared according to what he heard Dudley would be getting his report card today.

Harry wondered if he would get his owls today… probably not it seemed as if he got all of his letters and school letters included on his birthday.

From all the letters his friends had given him, all of which said nothing it didn't seem like he was getting out of here any time soon.

The fact that he didn't even know where headquarters were anymore annoyed him.

Ron had sent him a letter saying that they were moving headquarters because someone found out where it was and the new place wasn't any better than the old one maybe even worse.

Swiping his bang out of his hair he pulled another weed.

His hair was now a bit longer it went passed his ears it was a bit like Ron's expect black.

His hair looked like he wore a tuque or a baseball cap all the time.

He was almost finish now, but after this he had to clean the kitchen floor on which there was a bunch of dirt; it had rained the night before and Dudley had walked all over the kitchen floor, his uncle blamed him of course.

#Just a few more.#

Wiping his back hand against his forehead again he pulled the last of the weed and went to get the hose.

The dirt, the flowers and all the other things in the garden was dry very dry.

Watering the plants Harry thoughts of dumping a bunch of water on his head but decided against it.

#I eat rodents.# Harry looked back at Sammy he had forgotten he had asked her a question.

#Oh well I won't be able to get you any of those.# Harry responded.

#That's all right, I can get them myself.#

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Go right." Molly said to her husband, who looked down at the map.

He turned right.

"Are you sure that's the way were supposed to go dear?" They had been searching for Snape's house for more than an hour, even though he lived in London they still couldn't find his house.

"No, I don't think I'm reading this map right."

Fred grabbed the map.

"Fred give that back this instant."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George."

George joined in, his mother always got their names right, but he still like to confuse her.

"Really women and you call yourself our mother."

"Oh I'm sorry George, now may you please give me the map back?"

Fred handed it over.

"I'm only kidding mum I am Fred."

Remus hid a laugh behind his mouth, meanwhile Tonks was also looking at the same map.

"I think we did a wrong turn at the subway."

Turning the car around they drove out quite a bit away from the city.

"Hey look! It's a Quidditch stadium."

Remus stared wide eyed at the stadium, and shot a look at Tonks, who was practically drooling over her Weird Sisters t-shirt.

Everyone stared as they got closer to a very beautiful Victorian house, behind the house was of course a small Quidditch stadium.

The stadium wasn't as big as the one at Hogwarts but it was still impressive for someone to own a private stadium.

"Cool." George looked at Fred.

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes, she could probably practice this summer.

"Maybe this summer won't be as bad." Ron told his brothers.

"Not bad at all, expect we do have to stand Professor Snape." Tonks told them.

"Who cares! We can play Quidditch." Fred gave George a high five.

As they got closer to the house, they started thinking of a few things.

Like how in the world could Snape afford this, he was only a Professor after all.

"Hey Hermione how much you want to bet the greasy git still lives with his mother?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing."

Tonks looked at him thoughtfully.

"5 knuts."

Molly turned around as Arthur parked the car rather badly.

"No gambling."


	10. Chapter 10

Snape looked out the window it was getting a bit late and the rest of the order was bound to get there soon. Not that he was excited about it or anything, he absolutely hated this.

Ever since Annie and the kids left for his mothers he had been looking at everything carefully, noticing things he never realized were even there.

He sat on the couch with a book in his hands. He wasn't even reading it.

The book he was not reading was Siberia, the book belonged to Annie.

#Wonder if I should go visit her?# He waited.

He debated on going to visit her and the kids of course, but would it put them in undue danger? That's the one reason Severus didn't want to go see his kids was because of their safety.

Anger boiled deep under his façade. Why couldn't he spend time with his family? Why couldn't he spend one carefree holiday without worrying about coming home alive? Yes he had done something wrong a long time ago, but hadn't he done enough? Hadn't he lost enough firsts from his kids? Snape didn't want to have his wife call him to say that Jade lost her tooth; he wanted to be there and see it for himself. He was tired of getting everything second hand.

Throwing the purple book against the wall in front of him, he cursed Dumbledore; he had told the old coot that he didn't want to be bothered unless it was very important.

Needing a new place for the Order was not what he considered important; it was only trivial.

The thing that Severus really couldn't understand was how did the death eaters figure a way past the fidulus charm.

Smacking his hand against his forehead, Snape groaned now he understood.

Even though the death eaters or Voldemort; yes Voldemort couldn't get into the black house they could still ambush anyone coming out of it.

Getting up from the couch he picked up the book placing it back in its proper place.

Locking the children's door he then made his way to the kitchen, he didn't want anybody from the order straying into his kid's rooms after all.

He tapped his fingers repeatedly on the dark wooded table.

A car pulled up in his driveway he could see the headlights from the window.

"This is by far my worst summer ever."

"Now I'm sure your exaggerating." Turning around to the face of Remus Lupin he scowled.

"Your wrong I'm actually understating it."

Everybody barged in.

Molly started cooking, Tonks broke a vase, and mad-eye was eying everything with that eerie glass eye of his.

Leaning back into his chair he reluctantly got up when Molly shooed him out of the kitchen to cook, her cooking after all wasn't too bad, but he was still angry about it because it was his kitchen!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry shook his head under the hot stream of water.

This wouldn't of been that bad if it wasn't for the fact that he had a fever and his Aunt Marge was holding him under the water which was almost too hot for his skin.

The water turned red before going down the drain.

"I don't want you bleeding all over my brother's house."

Harry tuned out all she said.

The wounds hadn't hurt any before, but it must have been some adrenalin in his system or something. Harry didn't know; he was just trying to avoid the hot liquid that was touching him all over.

Soon it was over, his clothes were dripping wet.

"Get dressed."

Harry didn't need to be told twice even though his skin felt like it was on fire he was shivering.

He removed his wet clothes and put on just as baggy and raggy dry clothes.

Trying to make his way to his room without tripping or making anyone angry at him he dragged his feet.

Once in the room he closed the door and collapsed on his bunk.

#Harry?# Lifting his head up he looked into the yellow eyes of his talking companion.

#yeah Sammy?#

He hoped the snake didn't start nagging him or asking if he was all right.

Even though Sammy was a snake she could still be as annoying as Hermione, who was nothing like Luna.

Luna. Her name had just popped into his mind no reason just like he couldn't help but thinking about Crevey.

Soon Harry Potter was naming as many names as he could in his head to try to numb everything out, he had even forgotten about Sammy.

After a short while he didn't feel as bad, he still felt a bit chilly and nauseous.

Opening up his eyes he leaned against the wall.

#What is it Sammy?# He couldn't see too well, probably because he wasn't wearing his glasses. Anyone else would say Harry Potter's vision loss was most likely due to his fever.

#You have gotten a letter.# Harry shook his head.

#Can you open it for me?# Harry didn't have the strength to move at the moment.

#Yes I believe I can.# Harry registered surprise he didn't know snakes could actually open anything.

He waited a few minutes without any sound from Sammy.

#Sammy?#

#I am almost done…. Now do you want me to read it?# Straightening out his body he laid on the bed.

#Please could you?#

$Mr Potter we are please to inform you that you have received a total of 8 OWLS in the following subjects, your OWL marks are as followed.

Potions- Outstanding

Charms- Outstanding

Transfiguration- Outstanding

History Of magic- incomplete (Please see administration to finish your O.W.L examination if you wish.)

Divination- Acceptable…# Harry tried to think clearly he had actually passed divination? He had actually made everything up.

#Astronomy- acceptable.

Defense against the dark arts- Outstanding

Herbology- acceptable

Care of magical creatures- exceeded expectations.

We expect you to send the list of classes you will be taking in your sixth year it is to be noted that Potions and Transfiguration only accept students with a mark of outstanding.

Please send the list no later then august 25th.

M.M .#


	11. lazy

Oh yeah sorry for all the inconvenience but my computer went wonky on me I mean no color and no mouse still no color and the control panel thingies wont work for me. Umm oh yeah reason mad-eye can't see into the kids room is well because of charms even he can't get through Professor Snape is brilliant after all IMO.

The next morning when Harry woke up he felt slightly better.

He quickly got up, too quickly as seeing he fell down as soon as he got up, he made his way to the door and tried to open it.

It was locked, which meant he would be punished for being lazy, as his relatives would say.

The fact that he couldn't get out the door didn't bother them at all; in fact it seemed to amuse them.

Waiting for the thumps that would indicate that his uncle was walking down the hallway, well it was either his uncle or an elephant.

After his uncle had yelled at him waking up everybody else in the process, he made his way downstairs to start breakfast like he did every morning.

Dudley sat at the table eating a chocolate bar watching TV.

Harry had the urge to tell him that he was on a diet he refrained from doing so.

It was a typical day at number 4 private drive, there was nothing out of the ordinary expect for the change in Harry Potter's appearance.

His hair now reached his shoulders he was taller than most boy his age and a bit on the skinny side.

To most typical girl who saw him, they would probably explode in a fit of giggles if he smiled at him while whispering about how drop dead gorgeous he was. Drop dead gorgeous he was.

"Dudleykins your report card came in the mail!" His Aunt Petunia screeched.

Dudley swallowed his chocolate as his aunt Marge got up to look at the piece of paper in his mother's hands.

"Well this is ridiculous, the teacher failed you in every class!" Harry hid a grin behind his hand the marks that he had gotten were still fresh in his mind.

Dudley of course came up with some excuse and all was forgotten until Marge brought up the attention of his marks.

"Wonder what he got?"

Harry put the food on everyone's plate and placed it on the table.

"Well what did you get?"

Harry didn't know how to respond.

"I umm I uh did worst then Dudley?" He knew he couldn't say that he had aced every class except the one that he didn't finish now could he.

His uncle stared at him.

Marge nodded, Harry wondered when she was going to leave.

"I don't know why you keep the boy Vernon, if he would have been dropped on my doorstep it would've been straight to the orphanage with him."

Harry tuned everything out.

His birthday was coming up and Harry wondered if he would actually get any gifts after all it could give away the Orders location.

He kept sending letters, but the only responses he got back were from Dumbledore and frankly he didn't care what the headmaster had to say.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DREAM!

Harry was back in the dream, but how was that possible the last thing he remembered had been washing the washroom.

OH NO he must've fallen asleep.

Harry was really getting tired of these dreams he could see anything.

He could tell there were lots of people around him.

"Another year has passed." A voice boomed over all the others, must be Dumbledore.

"First off I would like to congratulate everyone on a year well done, it is your turn to decide what you wish to do with your life.

To all those graduating I would like to say a few things remember use you power well."

Harry thought about it, it was grad.

"I would like to call up Remus Lupin to give the valedictorian speech."

The voice of his former professor was drowned out by a much quieter voice.

"Thank god this will make things a lot more easier."

"What Annie?"

"Nothing."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry was brought back to the present with a kick to his ribs. He was positive that whoever was kicking him had broken at least two ribs. It hurt so much.

"Wake up! Who gave you permission to sleep you lazy brat!" It was his uncle.

"No one, but you know in polite company people usually just shake a person awake. Not kick them." Harry groaned trying to get up.

"Don't you be smart with me." His uncle's face became an unusual shade of purple.

"I'm not being smart its common sense." After another kick, Harry felt as if Dudley was sitting on him.

"Can't wait till school." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that!" Said Vernon.

"I said I should get started in my chores."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Annie closed the door behind her, she needed some fresh air and the kids needed some too.

After a day with that horrible women Annie was ready to hex her.

Jade sucked on her thumb happily, they weren't in the scary house anymore.

"Are we going to see Dad?" Alexis held on to her brother's hand.

Annie shook her head.

"I wish." She muttered this was all Dumbledore's fault.

"No sorry were just going to go to the park and maybe eat at a restaurant, you know just hang around till dark."

Alex's face fell. This was going to be a really crappy summer, school would probably be better than this.

After spending an entire day at the movies, the mall, the park, and the restaurant the four Snapes made their way to the old mansion. The twins were pretty sure this would be the kind of house you would call haunted.

"Mum what makes a house haunted?" Alex asked.

Annie looked down.

"Umm.. you'll learn that in school." Annie responded.

Opening the door quickly, after all they didn't want to have those scary house elves around them not that they were scarier than Severus's mother. The house-elves still gave everyone the creeps.

"Ah Annie." A horrible scratchy voice caught everyone's ears.

"Yes Mrs Snape?" Annie would never call that foul women by her first name even if she was under the imperius curse.

"I just wanted to inform you that the twins Hogwarts letters have arrived." Annie nodded.

And quickly made her way up the stairs.


	12. sticky chair

Hwy I'm back wow even in the summer I'm still very busy its crazy. Ok yeah thanks to everyone who reviews… one thing I hardly ever do is thank people because well too much work I answer questions yes but that's about it.

Snape looked at the phone and at the people standing in the kitchen.

In the few days that they had been here, the Order had taken over his house and the pitch.

If Annie were here she would be pissed.

Annie loved the stadium so much, it had cost her quite a lot of money.

Personally Snape didn't know what was so great about it. Yes he loved quidditch played a bit of it in Hogwarts actually, but he didn't like it as much as Annie. Annie had even played Quidditch through her days in Auror training. Her family had refused to pay for her magical training and Annie had needed the money somewhere, so when she had been approached by a couch for Puddlemere United what was she supposed to say?

In the time he was studying potions and working for the darklord, he had kept writing to her throughout the years until she had finished Hogwarts. After she had finished Hogwarts they had started to date again, she had threatened to break up with him when she found out that he was a deatheater. That was when he had turned to Dumbledore. Severus won't lie his marriage to Annie hadn't been a walk in the park, when she had told him that before he had left Hogwarts that she had been pregnant well that was the worst fight they had ever had. It took him a few months to get over the fact that she had put their child up for adoption, but he couldn't hold it against her they had both made mistakes.

"Severus supper's ready." He was cut out of his musings by the voice of Tonks.

Looking up, he gave her a scowl. That pink hair of her's was hideous. Why couldn't she pick a normal color like blonde, or red or even brown.

Walking to the kitchen he couldn't help but stare. It was completely different than what he was used to. He was used to having a sparkly clean kitchen.

Sitting down, he looked at the phone again. Why hadn't Annie called.

Soon the room was immersed in loud voices.

Arthur started to talk to him much to Snape's displeasure.

"So why don't you pictures move?" Snape really did not want to answer.

"Because I prefer them that way." He snapped.

Mr Weasley was about to ask another question, but was shushed by his wife.

Hermione looked around, realizing for the first time how muggle his house really was.

"Oh professor may I borrow your phone?" Severus turned to look at the bushy haired girl.

"Be my guest, but if you break it.." He let the threat hang in the air.

"I won't professor, I just want to call my parents they're in Canada. Don't worry I'll call collect."

Standing up from her chair she picked up the cordless phone and dialed.

"Hermione." She said.

The conversation died down a bit.

No one paid attention to what was being said on the phone.

Remus nudged Snape with his elbow angering the man even more.

"Lupin what do you want!" He lifted an eyebrow.

"You have a phellyphone I thought you Severus were against anything muggle?" Everyone went quiet it was a question they all wondered.

"Its handy." Was all Snape said after all it was handy.

When Hermione finished with the phone Snape got up grabbing the phone from her. He made up his mind he was going to call Annie.

Dialing the number while making his way upstairs was not hard.

Putting the phone to his ears he waited… no answer.

He would try again later on in the night.

Snape couldn't deny it he missed his wife. He had really thought that they could have at least a somewhat decent summer together with the kids.

Placing the phone on the bedside table, he sat down into his cushy bed. He always like having lots of blankets it was warmer that way.

Staring at the spot beside him, Snape hoped that Voldemort would be vanquished soon and never come back.

$#$REFDFSDUwerp8-#$$#kosd0-$#$#$$

Annie wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her kids that they were magical, when she thought back she really wanted her husband to be here with her to answer questions.

In front of her the twins shuffled their feets, if Annie didn't know any better… that's when realization dawned on her.

"What did you do?" Looking at each other they shrugged at the same time.

"Nothing." She of course didn't believe it.

"Both of you are grounded." Annie stated firmly.

"What! No fair you don't even know what we did." Said Alex.

"Aha so you did do something!" Annie sat down on the chair in front of them, kind of think about it where did the chair come from?

Alexis shook her head.

"You'll never know… so you wanted to tell us something mum?" Annie nodded.

Handing them their letters, she watched expressions dance across their faces.

"No way this is real!" One of the twins exclaimed.

Annie nodded.

Alexis looked at her brother.

"Well guess it explains a lot of things,"

Alex nodded.

"Like how mum has a flying broom! And the wand." Alexis also nodded.

Annie frowned.

"Wait how do you know about the wand?" Annie asked.

Alex shrugged.

"We might be kids, but were not stupid mum."

Annie sat there a while after her kids had left the room. What had they done, she knew by the expression their faces had held that they had been doing something before she went into the room.

Standing up Annie realized what it was.

With a grim expression, pursed lips and angry thoughts, Annie tried to remove the glued chair off her butt.

TBC


	13. when?

Ok I'd like to apologize to everyone this has been driving me crazy my computer got fried and now not only the anty chrst is living

in my house but also my brother and his girlfriend no offense but I am in hell qwhatever anyone else wishes to say I haven't beem able to update so ignore all the errors and if its buggin you so much well hey I don't have a beta  
I just got this computer and well its confusing and it has taken me forever to get my internet onwell because I forgot my password.Oh and anyone read the new Harry Potter book onlt at like chapter 6 but its great! and I appologize if this chapter looks funny I don't have word but anywaif your reading the new book its pretty obvious who the half blood prince is don't you think?

Harry stared out the wimdow wondering when someone was going to save him from this hell hole.

His cousin had taken to staring at him thank gosh his aunt marge was gone now! He didn't think he would of been able to survive any longer.

His dreams about the Annie girl had become more and more frequent since his birthday.

From what he could tell she had gotten pregnante at a bad time and had to give the child up for adoption. The other students had though she was getting fat,

when she finally got smart and placed a charm on herself to stop people from noticing the pregnancy.

Harry stared out the window he knew that he was going to get picked up in the following weeks he always up, but he didn't know if he could hold on till them.

He tried to ignore everything around him, but even then. the only thing that kept him sane was his potions text and Sammy whom was the only ... person

or well animal that spoke to him in a civilized manner.

He knew something was going on with him, other than the fact he had ugly bruises at many places on his body.

Sitting by the window at night was something he had started doing a lot this summer, not that he did it before, but now it brought him a level of comfort looking

up at the stars.

Sighing he looked around his room he should get a bit more sleep, while he was still sleeping when he had his dreams each time he woke up he felt more tired than when he went to bed. Some days he wished he wouldn't have the dreams about Annie mainly because when he did he didn't have any energy to do his chores which always ment punishement.

Many things were always on his mind, sometimes at the back, but some times right in the front.

When were they going to come get him, all the letters he had gotten held no information only promises of being spoken at some point in time. He kept getting letters about how everything was going well and hints at where it was from what he had been able to tell was that it was at Snape's house and they were going to tell him everything when he got there. The when was the problem, his biggest problem even Sammy knew that he wouldn't be able to stay without breaking.

For some unknown reason he hadn't had any visions from Voldemort either he was being blocked or it was something intirely different.

Spending a lot of time in his room and doing chores had brought a lot of things to his attention.

First the no visions from Voldemort didn't mean he shouldn't learn occlumency.

Second he couldn't keep dragging his friends in danger one of these days they could get seriously hurt or worse.

Third he should really start focussing on his studies it would better prepare him, and learning a bit outside of lesson plans might also be a good idea a bit like the DA.

And lastly he needed to appologize to Snape and he admitted Dumbledore also.

Walking away from his spot by the window he made his way over to the desk.

Picking up a quill and ink he started his letters to the professors and the one to the order saying that he was fine and asking when he would be able to leave.

&

&

&

&

&

&

Severus Snape seriously thought he was going to go crazy. The coming and goins of many Order members was not the quiet summer he had asked for and he was being summon to Voldemort more often than not.

He was explaining Voldermort's plans to send some death eaters to a muggle village when Ginny and Bill came throught the front door with their very dirty shoes.

Ever since the order had taken residence in his house, well said house was not the same anymore the floor had dirt on it constantaly dust was on certain objects and the dishes were always dirty even though everything was being cleaned with magic.

The short meeting now over gave Mr Weasley the opportunity to start asking questions again.

"Mr Weasley from what I've heard, is your job actually revolves aroung muggles, now if you do not know the function of a.. 'rubber duck' than I am surprised and shocked that you have not been fired from your employment as of yet."

Standing up quickly and elegantly he left the kitchen to a very red faced Mrs Weasley boiling with anger.

Ron and Hermione came running through the living room to the kitchen. Ron accidently knocking over a chair and scratching the hard wood floor, the polished dark wood hard wood floor.

"Mum!" He said breathlessly to his mother which was obvious.

"Ronald Weasley! What have I told you about running through the house you'll wake up the portraits." Ron stopped.

Hermione piped up. "Actually Mrs Weasley haven't you noticed its quite protrait free." Molly waved Hermione's voice away metaphorically speaking of course.

"Yes well you can never be too carefull, what is it Ron?" Ron red faced held up an enveloppe.

"Harry wrote! Mum when will he be able to come here?" He asked.

Mrs Weasley shrugged she knew just about as much as her son did.

"The headmaster said when he was protected enough." Wiping the marble counter she turned her back to the two children.

"What don't we have enough order members to protect him?" Ron asked sitting on a chair his feet hurt.

"Yes, but we have to wait until a considerable amount aren't on a mission."

&

&

&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
Snape shook his head and sat down on his bed, this was by far not going to be a pleasent summer, he had repeatedly tried to contact his wife and kids by muggle means, but he hadn't received any replies.

He couldn't risk sending an owl or flooing it was too dangerous and could be easily tracked other spells would work fine, but Snape didn't trust them from not working and being intercepted or sensed.

Snape for some unknown reason has had a bad feeling since the begining of summer even the few minutes he had spent with Annie, Jade, Alex and Alexis had helped.

Severus has made up his mind a few hours ago that if he couldn't get a hold of Annie with the cell phone he was going to be paying his mothers house a visit.

Severus scowled, he didn't want to send them there, but staying at the house would be to dangerous and from the way things were going it looked that as long Voldermort was still alive he wasn't going to be spending large amounts of times with his family even if he was discovered as a spy he would still be fighting in the Order.

Snape was very well aware that the job he had taken on was a great risk to himself and his family, but if he would make the magical world a bit better for other people it was worth it, shaking out of his revery he smiled he should of been in Hufflepuff or something with thoughts like that.

His room was one of three places that had been lefy undamaged by the order mostly because it was locked and spelled so no one other that the immediate family and certain friends, but only when invited could enter the room. Snape thought back on his wife who was his wretched mother, while he didn't hate her it didn't mean that he like the old hag. His mother had made his life a living hell, although she wasn't into the dark arts she might as well be she had never stopped his father from harming him and trying to corrupt him. The only person who had tried had been his older sister who never got to see her eighteeth birthday trying to protect him.

There had been a great age different between the two sibling, but they had been very close she was the first person he has looked up to.

Picking up the cell phone he pressed speed dial again. Bringing the phone to his ears he waite one, two, three rings. He waited a few more rings before throwing it to the floor in frustation he had never been good at controlling his anger. "That's it! Grabing his cloak he quickly left his room making sure to lock the door, didn't want any wondering gryffindor to enter his room.

Ignoring everyone else in the house, he left the said mentioned house to go outside and apparate as close as he could to London good thing he had thought of picking up his phone after throwing it on the floor. Dialing the number for the cab he looked around at his surroundings one can never be too carefull.


	14. short

i have decided to write a bit more.

song of the day.

its not a fashion statement by my chemical romance.

Making his way throught the streets of london, Severus Snpae kicked at a rock on the ground.

Everytime he tried hailing a cab, they always seemed to ignore him and drive by.

It was getting rather late and his mothers house was still a ways away, but it didn't matter that his feet were killing him and his had a headache for some unexplainable reason.

The streets were dark and if you just walked out of a lighted area you would be unable to see anything whatsoever, but Snape had been outside for quiet awhile to see perfectly, but if he didn't know any better he could've sworn he had taken a wrong turn somewhere a few streets down.

"Damn it!" Now that he was aware he was lost, Snape took a look around.

What a boring place to live, only muggles would think of making a nieghnorhood of all similar lots. The houses, the cars and even the lawns were all identical.

A few of the houses had lights on, but most of them were completely in darkness on the inside, the street lights flickered.

This place he found rather scary not that he would admit it to anyone expect Annie.

A house caught his interest for some unknown reason.

All the lights inside were off, the lawn was perfectly manicured, the number 4 on the front was in perfect position, it was all these things that confused Snape why in the world was he attracted to this house.

He could feel the power radiating from the house, which brought on a bit of confusion from him as this was a muggle neighborhood.

$$42$#$ YTHWR$  
$#(&YYT#

Harry sat at the windowsill again, his head was pounding from having met the floor one to many times.

All the times he had sat there Sammy had kept quiet, but today she seemed unusually chatty.  
She kept talking about how he looked, and it was getting rather annoying.

# i mean what girl could not like yousss, you are tall and a lot more handssssome than you were when i met yousss. #

Harry wasn't sure if he should take that as an insult so he just ignored it,

# And your long hair, jusssst remindsss me of my other massster, but the eyesssss and the nosssse are very different. #

Harry felt the sudden urge to try and choke his small snake.

# you have changed a lot harry, you do not look the sssame at all. #

Harry started to ignore Sammy, there was no way he would be able to keep his sanity if he kept listening to her.

A shadow outside moved,Harry sat up straight. That was a first usually little winging was completely free of people on the streets at the hour.

Most of the time the only things that passed outside at this time, were cats and insects if the weather wasnt searing hot.

The shadow stopped in front of the house. It looked like a man, but Harry could never be sure.

Quietly making his way to his hiding spot he took out his wand and went back to the window.

Once again the shadow was still there, Harry could see a bit blurry so he removed his glasses to try to clean them,  
but now that he looked again he could see a pale man looking up at the house.

Harry couldn't make out the man's features, but he thought that he recongnized the man. 


	15. SSSammy

hi hi

a few words.

seizarc fo hcnub a lla erew.

ok well anyway thankf for all the reviews and geez anyone know another storie well a good one where Snape has a family? i cant find any. well anyway song of the day: Life is short: butterfly boucher

Harry brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face, and in seconds the man in front of the house was gone.  
Was his eyes playing tricks on him or something, maybe it was a death eater? How would a death eater be able to break the wards though? Harry wasn't sure, but his theory at the moment was that it was another person that Dumbledore had sent to watch over him.

Harry looked back at Sammy who was silent.

"sssammy?" The snake turned towards him.

"I think my old master is somewhere near." She stared at him in confusion. Harry frowned. Was it possible that whoever was outside was a parselmouth. The thing that was starting to bother Harry was that he didn't know anyone in the order other than him that spoke to snakes. Maybe it wasnt someone that the headmaster had sent, but just a wizard who happened to be passing by.

"He'sss in the housssse." Sammy slithered to the floor.

"What? How isss that? And why would he come in?" Harry looked around to see if there was anywhere he could hide, he didnt want any wizard to see him in this condition, it would be all over the prophet.

TREWTREW5579237589q435TYREYTREy

ytreytreuy45#$$#&$#˽ 653RGTureto37643 wtreqi567q396589234uioqureqw

Snape didn't know what had gotten into him, he had just broken into a muggles house for merlin's sake! He wasn't a criminal well not anymore anyway, he had gotten over his past.

Something about the house had just called out to him. He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it had been the power radiating off in wave or the person looking down at him from the upstair window he wasn't sure.

Making sure not to make any noise that would alarm the muggles of an intruder he silently made his way to the kitchen, sneering at the door that was under the stairs.

Muggles needed the oddest things sometimes why would you need a cupboard under the stairs? It would make alright storage, but if you ever wanted to put anything big in there it would be hard to remove it.

Looking around in the dark he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He did notice a few pictures of a fat muggle. could that be the child in the upstairs bedroom that was looking down on him. The fat muggle didn't look like anything great than who was giving off this much power? He didn't want the power, but that didn't mean that Severus Snpae didn't get curious.

$#gehte7643589437543 fyuieytouireytuirewytwieytuireytuireyw 435625465486y6 $#YTJDFDGFHGFHGF

Harry couldn't find a bloddy spot in his room to hide.

"why are you afraid Harry? My old massster isss not mean."

Harry looked under the bed.

no good

"i don't care what kind of persssone he wasss i don't want anyone to see me."

Looking at his door he slowly opened it, he had better chances of hiding out there than in his room.

He saw a shadow pass the bottom stairs as he slowly crept to the closet where the towels were kept, he swore that closet was bigger than his room.

GFEGSFDSGDSF25384758972957hfjdshaf#$$#$$&$  
543645GFDRSGRE$TREDGFDGFDGFDGF t43tretret

Snape thought he heard someone upstairs, but he couldn't be sure.

Removing his wand from his pocket he positioned it in front of his.  
There was nothing really interesting about this house, making his way up the stairs cringing when the stairs under his feet creecked, he looked both ways making sure no one was awake.

Going to the farthest room he opened it, to find a couple sleeping, one sounded like an elephant and the other one like a horse.

The nest room had a miniature elephant. The room after that had locks on the door, but seemed otherwise opened.

Opening the door to a very sparse room, he looked around this was the room he had seen the child from.

"hello."

Severus looked down at his feet, to a garden snake he had met a few months ago.

"well hello."

"i'm sssammy." Snape grinned at the snake.

"Yesss you are, who is the occupant of this room." Looking around he couldn't help but feel disgusted all the other rooms were filled with toys when this one was practically empty. He couldn't imagine anyone other than a criminal living in quarters like these ones.

"i don't tthhhink he would like me telling you, but he isss hiding."

"thank you very much sssammy." he bowed to the snake and made his way to look in the other rooms. 


	16. push

hehe im back this is my day off, so yall better be happy i'm actually writting anything when i could be in bed.

a few words: Pink is the ultimate evil, butterflies come a close second

song of the day: play somethin' country: brooks and dunn

Dumbledore paced his office, Voldemort had been unusually quiet, he was waiting for when the big raids were going to start.

All that Severus had reported were small raids a bit like the ones that had started when the Dark lord had first come into power, but then there had been the massacres which

were what the headmaster was now waiting for.

Harry would need some training to defeat Tom Riddle, it was the boys destiny, his purpose in life, the only way anyone in the wizarding world to live in peace was for

the young boy to become a more powerful wizard than Tom Riddle himself.

Stroking the soft feathers of his phoenix he thought on the mistakes he had made, he should have started the boys training as soon as possible. He shouldn't of waited.

$#!GFDGDFDFGDSF$#$#$#$&&

543

6754367g53

545T#$#$#&&$#&&$DGDGFDGFDGF6t35345

Annie looked in the face of Mrs Snape unwilling to let the old bat see the fear in her eyes. While mrs Snape wasn't exactly evil she wasn't what you would call nice either.

She was one of those eccentric old bats who beleived on long held traditions and the purity of pure blooded families which brought her to her predicament.

Annie's family had been a very powerfull pure-blood family until a certain muggle met her mother, which mad Annie something of a mudblood like mrs Snape was so fond of

saying.

Shaking with anger Annie had to restrain herself from cursing the foul women. Mrs Snape was very beautiful for her age, how she kept her appearence Annie would never know, but just because she was beautiful did not make her a very nice person. Insulting her, the kids and Severus every chance she got.

Annie always tried to just ignore the women when in her presence, but that always brought on the comment that she was stupid yada yada yada.

(( Very childish. ))

Annie looked for a way out.

"Oh I am so sorry, but I promised Severus that I would call him and as luck would have it, it is almost impossible to get a signal in the manor if you wouldn'y mind I

would like yo try to find an area where I could contact him."

Annie quickly turned around running out the door, feeling a little guilty for leaving her children in her company, but she was no threat just very annoying.

Taking her cellphone out of her pocket she did as she said she was going to and searched for a signal making her way farther and farther away from the manor.

"

Slowly making his way down the corridor, Snape listened carefully for any noise that would indicate the location of the child that he had seen from the window.

The small one was obviously skilled at keeping quiet as his keen hearing could only hear the snores of the other people in the house.

His robes swished against the flooring, as he looked in the washroom he couldn't help but feel a little put out. He couldn't be that scary the only person who was seriously

scared of him was that Longbottom boy.

Carefully opening the door of the bathroom he looked around still no sign of the boy.

"Brats they're all the same." Snape cursed all children under his breath, his were just the same the only difference was that he didn't care about other people's children

while he didn't wish them any harm it didn't mean he had to like them and be all smiley face all the time.

There were only a few doors left to open and one included a storeroom.

Placing his hand on the handle he held his breath he didn't know why he did it, maybe hoping that if the kid was on the other side he wouldn't get tackled or screamed in

the ear.

His phone rang.

Snape stopped all movement and quick as he ever was grabbed his phone and answered the call.

"what!" He whispered harshly, this was not the time to get caught breaking and entering.

"Don't you what me!" It was only Annie, did she ever take the wrong time to call.

"Annie please this isn't the time i'll call you back later." He kept his voice low, but he didn't think the other occupents of the house would wake up their snores covered up

his voice.

"oh no no no way! I have finally found a signal you are not hanging up on me Severus Snape." The potions professor stopped.

He heard voices from downstairs.

He could of sworn the child would of been upstairs.

"I'll call you later." Not hearing the rest of what his wife was going to say he turned off his phone.

Making his way down the stairs he thought he recognized one of the voices.

"shhhh you'll wake the muggles!" Snape frowned, these men were obviously wizards.

"CRASH!" Something got pushed to the floor.

"Bloody hell Tonks!" Snape walked down the stairs and turned on the lights to find the faces of very surprise order members.

"Snape!" Remus hissed.

"What are you doing here?"

All of the members turned to him for the answer.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Dumbledore sent us."

Snape sneered, he didn't care who sent them, Moody was staring at him with that bloody eye of his.

"what!"

"How do we know its really you?" Snape opened his mouth to speak when he heard thunder, or someone upstairs one of the fat guys had woken up.

A man walked down the stairs followed by his wife.

"What is going on down here! I'm calling th cops." He held a broom in one hand and a wireless phone in the other.

"Put that down Dursley!"

Snape frowned what was going on.

"We just came here to get Harry."

Harry? So that was who he had seen from the window. Figures a boy with that much power was hard to miss.

Scowling at his own stupidity he looked back up the stairs to find a small, well not small, but small for his age looking child peering at him from behind a corner that is until

the bigger child behind him gave him a push.


	17. ddd

hey hey hey look whos back for a short chapter i am. and i mean very i very tired so this will be like a page

son of the day: imagine that diamond rio

few words: if this gets public i freak

Annie couldn't beleive it! Severus had just hung up on her that had never happend before not once that she could remember. Usually he was very happy well as happy

as Severus Snape can get when she would call him. Maybe he had been at a meeting, oh no maybe he forgot to turn his cell off and they are punishing him for using muggle

devices.

Annie couldn't help these thoughts from entiring her mind, after all the years he went through as a spy some night he would come back hurt, bloodied and bruised it was not

something that she enjoyed seeing. It hurt her to think that Severus felt the need to redeem all of his sins through spying and to protect his family.

She tried to keep the kids away from it as much as she could, but with Hogwarts coming up this was going to be harder and harder.

She would have to explain it to them.

(( goddamm headache! )) Annie couldn't explain the cause of her current head ache most imes when she worried about her husband she would feel dragons in her bully burning her insides, but now all she could feel was the head ache it numbed out every other sensation that she felt at the moment. It wasn't that it was painfull, but she felt that it was more impartant for some unexplainable reason.

Looking around Annie apparated with a crack.

GRETRETRETRETR$$#$#$#$#RGDFXVXV

'dfGDGFDGFDshgsjy8a9r784359wgfDGFD

gshjgydau9f6ds8a6t7rfw89euti

fdsahiofdhsaiofy8r78932 r5uwiwioe;ur

Harry felt as if everything just went into slow motion, he felt like he was drowning in the eyes of his professor feeling an unexplainable pull.

Something flickered in his eyes, what was it he thought.

He didn't have to think much mroe than that as his brut of a cousin pushed him to the ground.

Harry hoped to hades that he hadn't hurt anything badly he didn't want the pity of his professors and all the people down there that weren't his family members.

Quickly getting up as if nothing happened he slowly walked down the stairs trying in vain not to pass out from exaustion and pain.

Severus watched every step the boy made with amazement, he might seem heartless to some people and in a way he was, but that in no way meant he was stupid, he could clearly see that the boy had been treated badly.

His clothes weren't decent, his hair lay limp and messy around his face, he wasn't even wearing his glasses maybe they had broken? He was also having trouble walking down the stairs.

Severus didn't know how everyone else did it, he wanted to help him he was itching to bring him to a hospital or at least give him something decent to eat, but looking at the others it didn't even look like they had noticed the boys condition if you would call it that.

A quick look from Severus and his instincts said that what Harry needed as medical attention, food, sleep and quiet a bit of hugs from people who loved him.

Severus couldn't understand it as the other just treated him like any other day.

"Harry you've changed." Snape heard Tonks say.

Why isn't anyone bringing the boy to madame pomphrey for god sake!

"Harry can you go get your things?" The boy nodded making his way to the stairs.

Sevreus noticed the lock on the door. Harry couldn't open that.

With a flick of his wrist it was unlocked.

Green eyes looked back into brown.

"Thank you professor."

"No problem." He couldn't find it in his heart to even act coldly towards the boy.


	18. wcares

hey hey hey ooh im back aren't you just happy to see me? Gah who cares i say you are so you are.

anyway a few words: me sleep want

song of the day: i want you to want me: cheap tricks

Annie took notice of her surroundings, it seemed to be a normal place. If she didn't know any better she would say that they were only a few minutes away from London, but she couldn't be sure.

Looking around Annie was starting to realize that maybe Severus hadn't been at a death eater meeting maybe he was at a raid? The streets were silent.

Annie walked forward and felt the tingle of a magical ward.

Ok so this was not a normal a place as she thought.

Looking at the houses she noticed that everyone seemed to be asleep.

One house caught her attention, the lights inside were on and she could see people inside maybe that was where Severus was.

Annie had placed quiet a few location spells in her husband in the occasion that something went wrong, her children had them too.

Taking her wand out of her pocket she quietly whispered a spell and sure enough it pointed towards the house.

Making her way towards the front door she hesitated, maybe this was somehow related to the dark lord just by going in there she could be placing her family in even more danger than they already were.

Shaking her head she turned the doorknob.

FDSSAFDSAFDSAFDSAFWE  
EWTRASGFDSAFDSAFDS  
RWERWERWEREWRAR

After dragging his trunk to the kitchen and grabbing his potions book from up stairs and other things Harry waited for when they were going to leave not looking at professor Snape the entire time.

Waiting for directions on how they were going to get to the order headquarters He hide behind a curtain of hair.

He could hear people talking, but he wasn't paying attention he just knew that Snape knew what was his home life was. He couldn't explain it and he didn't want to acknowledge it either.

Taking hold of the portkey Tonks shoved his way Harry looked up towards the kitchen window and saw the face of a women, it was rather dark outside, but he was pretty sure it was the women from his dreams.

Harry didn't have much time to keep pondering on this as he felt the pull at his navel, he wanted to release it and ask the women who she was and explain his dreams, but it was like he was crazy glued to the object and he couldn't do anything about it.

gfdsgfd

sgfdsgdfsgdfgdfgdfgdfhtrytytretrewtFT$$$YT  
YTREYTREYTREYTREHBDGFHTRYTR  
YTREYTREYTREYTRE

Annie touched the doorknob and stopped what if this was just a house where the muggles decided to stay up late, she had to make sure before she just walked into their living room for no reason at all.

Walking around the house she made it to a batch of flowers bellow a window and peered inside, she didn't recognize any of the people inside, but the young boy carrying a school trunk did seem a bit familiar, she couldn't see Severus anywhere.

She could tell by just looking at these people that they were muggles and also happen to be leaving she stood a little taller to see if she would be able to spot Severus anywhere.

Her attention drifted to the child who had not looked up since she got there.

He grabbed the dirty old rag and eventually did look up if only for a second, it seemed like an eternity as Annie stared back into the familiar green orbs.

Stifling a gasp she ran to the front window.

"get a grip over yourself women! That might not be him." Shaking her head she reached with shaking hands to the doorknob and twisted it open.

She might have never met her oldest son, but that didn't mean she wouldn't have been able to spot him immediately.

Shaking her head she realized she wouldn't be able to find out tonight anyway he had left by portkey to god knows where, she was frustrated she had been so close to having him again.

Walking inside she was greeted with a strange sight.

Muggles put under the petrificus spell and her husband staring at the spot their son had been, did he realize who the child was?

"Severus?" She whispered quietly hoping not to startle him.

Shaking out of whatever state he was in her husband turned towards her with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Annie?" She nodded and approached him carefully.

"Are you ok?" He shook his head, but then nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine," He didn't smile, but he didn't sneer or scowl either which was a bad sign he was thinking.

Annie looked around there was only one way to find out if that really was her son, but for all she knew he might have taken the thing that would make her believe that he was who she thought he was. Annie hoped not.

\

SSSaaammmy, Annie hissed between her teeth she wasn't a parselmouth, but she wasn't a bad linguistic and had been able to pick up a few words here and there.

"She's upstairs." Severus muttered distracted.

Annie looked around for a place to sit, she needed time to get used to this.

How were they going to tell him, what will he say will be angry when he finds out, that his entire life has been a lie?

Sitting down at the kitchen table they never noticed the Dursleys until……

TBC

Sry guys im just very lazy today/


	19. why the h

muahahahaha I just love making people wait... well look at it this way this is the first time I got so many reviews for one chapter

ok a few words: I want to see them fail and us succeed

song of the day: My girl, the temptations.

"She's upstairs." Severus muttered distracted.

Annie looked around for a place to sit, she needed time to get used to this.

How were they going to tell him, what will he say will be angry when he finds out, that his entire life has been a lie?

Sitting down at the kitchen table they never noticed the Dursleys until……

GFDSgfdkhgjlhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Annie heard a noise behind her.

Looking over at Severus she frowned as it didn't seem as if he heard.

It must be Sammy.

"I'll be right back love." Standing up from the table she wasn't even sure that her husband had heard her he was too shocked by what he had just realized.

Making her way to the living room, she yelled loudly as she saw the vase coming towards her.

"What the bloody hell!" Things were flying towards her head as her husband finally came to his senses.

The fat muggle was throwing things at her!

If he didn't like her that much why didn't he just say it to her face!

"Annie I think we should go." Severus shouted at her as more things flew towards their heads, she turned around to look at him.

He was standing a bit behind her trying to avoid the flying objects.

A very heavy book hit her in the head.

She was positive that left a bump.

"HEY!" Both Snape yelled at the same time.

Annie saw a few stars before her vision straightened again.

Severus took out his wand.

"Why didn't I think of that!" I Annie didn't beleive that talking to herself would look weird she would of responded.

"Put that, that thing away right now!" The muggle yelled, Annie didn't even know his name.

Severus kept pointing the wand at him, he was angry anyone looking would be able to tell.

Annie smiled she would have to do anything, Severus would be able to do it.

Maybe teach the muggle a lesson or two.

WHAM!

Annie fell to the floor as soon as she was hit in the head by a shovel her last thought was why in hades was she always the one to get hit in the head with large and hard objects that hurt when impacted with her head.

Severus couldn't beleive it couldn't any of these muggles talk like normal people.

He ended up having to petrify the entire family, if he was being truthfull he only did it to the boy because he disliked him.

Picking up Annie and retreiving Sammy he walked down the streets till he was outside the wards to apparate to his mothers house.

Screw it, they were already all in a lot of danger what would breaking one of his own rules for safety do now.


	20. Kofi Annan

oh oh check it out I'm back, why haven't I written in so long? The Half Blood Prince don't kill me but I hated it I fell asleep I'm still not done reading it.

A few words: rewind, Zombie, Danatura. (or something like that)

song to listen to: Funkytown by Blondie.

Annie woke up disoriented, it took her a while to realize she was in her step mothers house oh this was just great and there she was. Where was her husband?

"Good to see your awake."

Annie nodded, the movement just made it worse for her where was the Tylenols when she needed em.

"How are you feeling?" Oh now she was just being polite.

"Like there's a jackhammer inside my head." She layed her head back on the pillow it was too fluffy for her taste.

"What is a jackhammer?"

Why wouldn't the women shut up didn't she understand she was just making things worst, it didn't help that she had had a headache before.

"A muggle device."

Her kids weren't even in the room, now this was just getting frustrating, this must vbe illigal in some country, especially this kind of torture.

"What kind of muggle device?"

Annie shrugged she didn't know how to explain it.

"I don't know a big hammer that goes through asphalt."

"What's asphalt?"

Where in the wizarding world was Severus.

"Compacted rocks." She said exasperated.

"What?" Annie plopped her head down back on the pillow.

"Really don't see what's so confusing about that."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After dropping Annie off at his mother's house Severus headed to his own house where he knew most of the Order was at the moment.

He knew Annie would be downright pissed at him, but he just needed some time to think.

First off how the hell did this all happen, he knew that Annie had been pregnant and the entire story behind it, she had given the baby up, but why in Hades did it have to be Potter.

He was cursed that's what must of happened, that or the Marauder's wouldn't leave his life the hell alone.

How was he supposed to have a semi-normal life with his family if Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Vol- you-know who and Potter would leave him alone and stop asking things of him that he did not want to do, the headmaster and vol- get medieval on their ass both of them asked things of him he was unwilling to do, but did so anyway.

Why? Because one he owed the headmaster and two he did not want to put his family in any more danger than they already were with him being a spy.

Either way he looked at it he was a servant to both of them, from Dumbledore to spy and get information oh and teach brats and also from Volde-Hare Krishna for torturing people.

Everyone was acting like normal he didn't exactly know where Harry was, but he guessed that was a good thing he didn't think he would be able to look into his neglected face without doing something completely out of character good thing school would be starting up soon and he would have to think about lessons and correcting homework.

Vold-Caiphas would expect a bit less from him also and Dumbledore would expect the same things from him every school year to not murder one of the students.

The downside of it all was that his kids would be attending.

There will be a lot to explain there.


	21. Schleprock

I already know what happens at the end of hbp said so on a t-shirt.

Ok anyway first a few words: snow white, Halloween, hocus pocus.

And hello not the best writter in the world and Im not one of those people who care about spelling mistakes and stuff can be annoying but meh :P.

Ron shook his head, who seriously packed a week before school and get all their homework revised and everything.

Well Hermione of course she was driving him crazy, and Harry wasn't much help, he was just sleeping and reading not much fun factor there.

His pet snake creeped him out a little too if he was being truthful. Ron had of course suggested that they go play Quidditch, but no one seemed in the mood to go.

The twins were so busy with their creations and Ginny was always sending or writing letter to her new boyfriend.

Hermione had her list of book and school supplies out she couldn't wait till the trip to diagon alley, Ron was quite happy about that, that would probably be the only excitement he would have all week. Being in Snape's house brought no fun whatsoever, it seemed almost muggle, his father of course was loving it, but Ron found it stupid. Where was the fun in non-moving pictures like really.

Snape kept to himself and Ron still wasn't allowed in on the Order meetings. Sure Harry kept him updated on what was happening, but it would be a lot better if he could get first hand information.

Ron shrugged he might as well start packing his clothes and his quid ditch books away. He really did not want to forget them at Snape's house Dumbledore only knows what he would do with them.

* * *

Jade looked around the room, she had woken up a few hours ago and her mom was nowhere to be seem. Jumping out of the huge bed that could fit a hundred of her she swiftly made her way to the door.

Jumping slightly she made a grab for the door handle, no such luck she wasn't tall enough.

Why couldn't they put the handles just a little bit lower.

Looking around the room her eyes zoomed in on the book case.

Shrugging she made a few trips back and forth carrying the biggest book she could find every time.

Making a stack of them she once again reached for the handle.

Success!

The door knob twisted and she opened the door but her stack of book wobbled and she fell backward in the process.

Looking both sides of the corridor she made her way to the door she suspected were the twins.

Making a fist with her hand she banged on the door waiting.

She didn't have to wait long lo and behold Alexis opened the door and picked her up.

"Hey." Alexis looked over at Alex who was reading one of the comics he had brought with him.

"How did she get out of her room?" Alexis sat down on the bed and let go of Jade letting her explore the room.

"Maybe mom let her out?" Alex popped a gummy bear into his mouth, if his grand mother ever found out what he kept in his bag she was totally confiscate it from him.

"No way, she would never do that, you know how she is, less protective than dad, but still a tad over protective."

Alexis was really getting tired of this house, every time they left the room those damn house elves would follow them around everywhere they went. Which limited their exploring every time they said oh it is forbidden to enter that room.

Who cared that was the entire point of exploring, they wanted to know why you couldn't' go in there.

Alex had made a plan that they would sneak out late at night, but that had backfired the elves where always up.

"Maybe she went back to the house and left grand-mother to watch over Jade?" It was a thought, but yeah right.

"And leave us here to suffer?"

Alex just shrugged passing a bag of chips to Alexis, they might as well kill themselves in this house by junk food overdose.

"You never know, she hates this house just as much as we do and she is an adult she can leave whenever she wants and leave us with a babysitter."

"I wish I was old." Alex nodded.

"Mom's always saying she doesn't want to get old and you know how she gets on her birthdays she totally freaks out."

Alex nodded not really paying attention, Alexis had the tendency to ramble on quiet a bit.


	22. huh?

Ok so I only have a few minutes to write something ignore all the grammar errors and yeah. and I completely forgot where I was going with this so yeah.

Harry had been the most silent out of all the kids, in the car he would only answer with monosylabic responses.

His head still hurt a bit, he hadn't been able to find Sammy and he hope he would see her again.

"Harry! Harry!" Pain shot up his arm, Ron had grabbed it trying to get his attention.

"What!" He snapped, what was so important that his friend had to yell in his ear for?

"Sorry, just wanted to ask you if you wanted any chocolate frogs?" They weren't very far from Diagon Alley and Harry would make sure as soon as he got there he would ditch his friends for a more quite place. His head was pounding, a lot less than it had been, but it bothered him nontheless and everyone trying to talk to him about quidditch and the new school year was getting on his nerves.

He was happy to be out of the house, no doubt about it, but he liked the silence and he needed time to think about the new school year, he couldn't speculate about what might happen, he needed a plan of action. He didn't want to die, if he did a lot of other people would, it would end his suffering, but Voldemort would still be out there.

He needed to kill Voldemort, but he admitted that he would need to learn occlumency and books weren't just going to cut it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All the packing was done, Severus took one last look around the house as if this would be the last time he would be seeing it and left to Hogwarts.

The kids school supplies had already been brought so there was no problems there, he had left a note for Annie on the fridge saying that he would contact her once he had settled in and other than that he had nothing left to do, but leave.

He would come visit Jade as soom as it was possible to see how she was handling not having her siblings with her.

Annie had been able to escape the evil clutches of Mrs. Snape, and was making her way up to the bedrooms to get the twins, in only a few days school would be startin gand she needed to get packed, hopefully Severus hadn't already left she needed to talk to him.

Now the idea of taking the job ad DADA didn't seem like such a good idea, true she would get to see Harry, but how would he react, would he even beleive her after all Hogwarts didn't exactly have the best track record for defense teachers.

She opened the door and Jade fell down in front of her.

"Well hello there." How had she gotten out of her room?

"Hi." She shoved her thumb in her mouth innocently.

Annie looked up at her too other kids who were surrounded by candy and comic books.

"Its time to go guys." She said cheerfully, she knew she wasn't the only one who hated the manor.

Alex grabbed as much candy as possible and shoved them in his pockets while Alexis started to stack the comic books.


	23. forshadow

Hello again, I think I might actually know where I'm going with this, so bear with me. bear hehehehe.

Nothing really ever changed at Hogwarts, from time to time there would be a new ghost and the ghost population would grow.

Teachers came and go like in any school, but the layout of the castle never did. Some parts of the castle were as old as Merlin himself the school had not changes in structure since sometime in the fifteenth century.

"Beelzebub." The word was spoken in parselmouth, it was one of the most secure passwords in the castle, not many people could enter Snape's rooms.

It did seem however that if Voldemort wanted to get in all he would have to do is know the password, read his mind, same with Pott... Harry and Annie. The twins and Jade haven't shown that they could speak the language, but then he had never really wanted to find out, so for all he knew they did.

The portrait opened.

It was a painting of Hogwarts with a carriage passing in front.

All his things were already in his room, his class schedule was done, correcting had been done, so now Severus had nothing else to do, but think and wait until the students arrived.

How his own kids were going to be received were also on his mind, and what would happen if the Dark Lord found out about them. Maybe he should of had them home schooled, Annie couldv'e done it.

Let me out

Severus unzipped the pocket in his coat, taking the small snake out.

Sssammy

She seemed to glare at him.

You could of let me out earlier, it wasss uncomfortable in there

He placed her on the ground, letting her get to know the room again,

Sssorry, sssoo... He didn't know how to breach the subject with her.

Ssssoo

Severus felt like hitting himself, why was he feeling awkward around a friggin snake.

Well are you going to tell me about Harry? He waited, the snake went up on the couch, it was a dark royal blue.

Harry... Harry Potter?

Severus waited.

RRRRRRRRRRR

RRRRRRRRRRR

RRRRRRRRRRR

RRRRRRRRRrrR

RRRRRRRRRrrR

Harry had, had a little bit of trouble getting away from the group, but he had succeeded, he had become quite good at being invisible.

Just by being quiet, and follow for a while everyone would automatically think that by turning their attention to something he would follow.

The bookstore he was in was pretty heavy with dust like many of the stores in the Alley, he had never noticed this small store in the past. It was mostly filled with books, but here and there, there were a few nicknacs for sale.

He took a few books of interest and some potions ingredients that he had seen in one of the books, pretty rare ingredients, they were a bit pricey, but money didn't really matter when you could die the next day trying to defend your friends.

He wasn't receiving any stares like he usually did, and he was gratefull for that.

"Why do we have to stay at that place?" A little kid was pulling on his mothers cloak.

"Because its closer to the train station than our house, and do you really want to wake up early and ride in the car and then ride in a train for a few hours?" The little kid had a mirror image right beside him, cept the other one had longer hair.

The women's voice sounded very familiar.

He tried to place her.

"But its soo boring... can we go to that store?" The kid pointed at the Weasley's joke shop.

The other kid was reading a comic, and the women was holding another kid younger than the two.

"Your father would kill me... ok lets go?" Her eyes danced with amusment watching her son run across the alley, the girl walked towards the general direction of the store, but her nose was directly in her book not really paying attention bumping in a few people.

The women watched her kids walk away and turned her head towards him, looking directly, it would seem looking into his soul.

She smiled sadly and walked towards the store too, directing the girl with the comic book.

That's when Harry realized that she was the women in his dream.


	24. Public show

Ok so once again I forgot where I was going with this, I really should write a plot out... but thats not my thing, I wing everything.

Breath in, breath out. Annie was knowcked out of her concentration by a chubby little boy knocking right into her, he didn't even bother to apologize!

The place was quite busy and full of kids, she had trouble spotting out her own.

Jade was hopefully still in the store, the little pixie had somehow managed to escape her grasp.

From time to time Annie was turn to look at the door, first to make sure the kids wouldn't leave without her and second to see if she could get a glimpse of Harry.

It was strange Annie could of sworn she had seen recognition in the kids eyes, hmm maybe it had just been wishfull thinking.

"Mum buy me this!" Ah so there was Alex holding up a pack of candies, now where was the other one?

Annie turned around at the door opening and spotted Jade about to leave the building.

"Alex, find your sister and you two stay in here until I get back." Annie quickly reached into her pocket and handed them so money, so they wouldn't get bored senseless and dashed after Jade, who was already out the door.

Everything was so noisy, and looking at candy had lost all her appeal, candy was candy and toys were toys, she had lots of them at home, she couldn't read what it said on the packages either so she had no idea what they were really capable of doing.

Alexis was looking at gum.

Alex was looking at candy bags.

And Mum was just standing there, how boring.

So Jade decided the outside of this store was probably way more interesting.

The door was a little more difficult to push open than the ones she was used to, but that didn't stop her.

And she was right the outside of the store was way more interesting.

Now it wasn't just kids looking at stuff, there were grownups to. Jade ran forward, it was noisier outside though and she didn't here her mother yell after her.

Jade spotted an icecream shop.

She loved icecream.

She kept being blocked by people though, very annoying.

It took her awhile to make it there, but she eventually did.

The counter was pretty high, she hoped there was someone on the other side to give her some icecream.

"I want icecream!" She yelled loudly, a few adults turned to look at her, but no one made a move.

A man's face popped up from behind the counter.

"Well hello there." The man sounded nice enough.

"I want icecream please!" She yelled again a little more politely.

"Where's your parents?" Jade frowned and looked behind her, usually her mom was always in her sight when she was out in a place like this, she looked in the general direction of the store she had been, but couldn't see her, she couldn't spot Alex or Alexis either.

Alex felt like something was gripping her chest and making it harder for her to breath. She looked up tears welling in her eyes.

"I-I don't know!" She panicked and started to sob.

"Hey hey, don't cry where was the last time you saw them?"

Jade tried to stop crying, the icecream man was trying to help her.

"Daddy's working, and mommy was at the candy store." Sh said this is a sort of gaspy way, having trouble saying that and breathing at the same time.

"Ok and what does your mommy look like?" The man got out from behind the counter and crouched in front of her to her size.

"Pretty." Jade wiped her nose with the back of her hand, calming down a bit.

"Ok. Does she have hair like you?" Jade nodded.

"Longer though, and same eyes, and she really tall... not as tall as you though." The man laughed slightly of course to the little girl he was tall, but truthfully he wasn't.

"Ok, and what was she wearing?" Jade scrunched up her nose.

"Jeans, and and a white shirt and a cape!" The man nodded and stood up.

"Wait right here ok." Jade nodded and looked around, there were a few tables and people sitting at them. One of the tables had people with mostly red hair.

The icecream man came back with another person.

"Ok so Shaine here is going to go look for your mom, can you tell me what's you name?"

Jade nodded.

"Jade." She said proudly.

"Snape." The icecream man stopped smiling, Jade took a step back a bit surprised at the man's change in expression.

The man frowned.

"Snape?" Jade nodded taking another step back, she didn't like the icecream man anymore he wasn't smiling.

"As in Severus Snape?" Jade frowned, Sevrus? Then she remembered.

"Daddy!" She smiled, but then looked back at the man who was looking at her with a weird expression.

Jade started to scream scared.

"I want my mommy!" Now more people turned to look at her, the man took a step back and looked at Shaine who just shrugged.


	25. yay

Ah might as well write something before heading off to work. (as to what happened Jade got lost in Diagon Alley and Harry is still no where to be found) 

Now everyone's attention was drawn by the screaming little girl. No one really tried to stop her either, or to comfort her.

Molly shook her head, it happened a lot that children accidently get seperated from their parents, she was happy that none of her children ever brought so much attention to themselves as that one.

The icecream man turned to Shaine. "Go look for her mom, see if you can find her." Shaine nodded and blended in to the crowd.

Annie sighed happy that her little girl had a set of lungs on her, no one seemed to be making a move towards her probably afraid she would get louder.

She pushed through a few people, and smiled at the icecream man who looked at her from head to toe his eyebrows disapearing in his hair.

Annie bent down and turned Jade towards her.

"Hey honey it's ok, your not lost anymore." The girl wiped her runny nose again her screaming having ceased.

"Where's alex and lexis?" Annie picked Jade up, now that she had stopped screaming less people looked their way.

"They're still in the candy shop" "Hopefully" she added as an afterthought.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh, now you had better never do that again you hear me? Don't go anywhere alone kay?"

"Kay. I want icecream?" She stared at Annie innocently, Annie sighed.

Looking at the icecream man she shrugged.

"Sorry about that, ok Jade what kind do you want?" Jade grinned.

"Chocolate!" She bounced, Annie held her tighter making sure she didn't drop.

"Can I have a cone of chocolate icecream please?" The icecream man nodded and disapeared for a while before coming back with a mini version of an icecream cone.

"How much do I owe you?"

The man shook his head. "Nothing its on the house."

Annie smiled warmly.

"Thank you."

"What do you mean you don't know where he is!" You-know-who yelled angered.

The death eater in front of him cowered in fear.

"The boy was removed from his relatives house, the Order went and picked him up, after that we lost sight of him my Lord."

The death eater paused before continuing his explanation.

"Sir Severus Snape was also there."

The dark Lord frowned, there was always suspicion hovering around Snape, no one was really sure of his loyalties, Snape told him that he was spying on Dumbledor, but that had never really been any help to him, because according to him Dumbledor did not trust Severus, but then a few of his followers claimed that it was the other way around, the difference being He unohoo trusted him.

You know who didn't care about Snape's spying abilties from what he had seen they were abismal treating the Potter boy with disdain what fool would do that, that is about the easiest way to get the headmaster to distrust him, but then again Snape's potion's skill were almost perfect.

"Sir?" The dark lord stroked his chin in thought.

"What are you still doing here?" He didn't wait for the quivering man to explain.

"Crucio!" a light errupted from the tip of his wand.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$3

Dust hovered in the air.

The store was quite, almost like a library, but messier and the only sound breaking the silence being Harry's quite breathing.

Strange, he had never noticed this store in the past, he had always gotten his books at the same place.

There didn't seem to be any new books, some of the books were written in different titles, Harry had also found a old news papers and cut out articles, hundreds of them in a almost never ending box.

There were some year books from Durmstrang and Beaubatonx dating back to before Merlin.

He hadn't found Hogwarts yet, it seemed that everywhere he turned there were more books and more bookcases and boxes filled with books, he had even found someone's diary and some notes (like the ones you pass in class), it seemed that every lost book and peice of paper had found themselves here, he would be surprised if he found candy rappers dating back to before dumbledore.


	26. Chapter 26

Ok hi again, well Im done my exams and summer is here! sweet soon grad yuck, so yeah I tend to drag things out sorry bout that, can't really help it or everything would end up point form. :P

"Can I help you with anything?" Harry turned around, to who he assumed was either the owner of this store or someone who simply worked here.

"Uh yeah, I was looking at your books and noticed you had some school yearbooks, do you have any from Hogwarts?" Harry picked up a text book on Charms.

"As a matter of fact we do, though not many I'm afraid, they should be somewhere around here." The old man started to look around in the book cases and moving books out of the way.

Harry continued to look around him, not moving far from the man, picking up some books he thought might help him with his NEWTS.

"Aha!" The man came from behind one of the books cases, holding three yearbooks.

"Sadly these are the only ones we own, usually students from Hogwarts tend to keep their yearbooks or the school does, you would have much more luck asking someone who attends the school."

He handed Harry the books.

"That's ok, I'll just get these." He quickly paid for his purchase, got the old man to shrink them for him, placed them in his pockets and went back to the busy Diagon Alley.

It took awhile for them to find Harry again, as soon as Molly made sure he wasn't hurt in anyway, she proceeded to scold him for leaving the group without telling them at a time like this.

"Sorry." Harry looked down at his shoes, not really sorry, he was tired of never being able to go out on his own, without having something or someone to save.

"Well what's done is done, come on now, its getting close to supper time, and you are way to thin, aren't the muggles feeding you?" Mrs. Weasley didn't wait for Harry to answer before walking to the front of the group and leading the way to the leaky couldron.

Hermione and Ron soon flanked his sides.

"Harry where and why did you go off?" Hermione glared at him with a very good imitation of Mrs Weasley.

"And why didn't you bring us with you, Fred and George have been dropping dung Bombs in my pockets, mum got mad at them and cleaned my robes of course, but still."

"You know Ron they wouldn't of placed them down your robes if you hadn't..." Harry tuned them out again, he was tired and a dull ache had started at the back of his head.

The train ride to Hogwarts went rather well, nothing out of the ordinary happened, Neville lost his toad, Draco paid the group a visit, a dung bombs were set off in the hallways.

Harry and Ron played chess, while Hermine read her book, Ginny was nowhere to be seen and had been rumored to be kissing a boy from Hufflepuff.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66

Severus thruw the book he was reading down, he couldn't concentrate.

Sammy was off somewhere exploring the castle, and Snape had to attend the feast, he needed more time to think about the situation he found himself in.

Picking up a peice of paper he proceeded to write a letter to his wife.

TBC

Sorry it's so short the next chapter will be longer I Just wanted them to get to Hogwarts already


	27. split

OK hello hello, I might as well write another chappy before I leave for vaca. Hagrid's gonna talk normally cause I'm nto good at writing his accent or anyone's for that matter. (I'm not mixing stuff up and I did say Annie was going to be the new DADA teach right?)

Arrival at Hogwarts.

"Harry come on, before all the carriages are taken." Ron pulled at his sleeve, towards the carriages.

"Firs' Years!" Harry grinned, some things never change.

Hagrid was directing the first years to the boat.

Annie walked up to his balancing Jade on her hip.

"Excuse me?" With all the hustle going around them, Annie's voice didn't really carry.

"Excuse me?" Raising her voice Hagrid finally took a notice to her.

"You must be the new teacher."

Annie nodded shaking his hand.

"I'm afraid Dumbledor didn't really give me directions of what to do from here, I was wondering if you could help me."

Hagrid scratched his beared.

"Well you can take the carriage up to the castle with the rest of the student, or take the boat with me an the first years."

"Well thank you, I think I will take the carriage I'm not very fond of the squid." The twins popped up from behind her.

"Squid you say?" They spoke in tandem.

"Oh these are my kids, there's starting their first years." Hagrid half listened to her placing and directing students into the boats.

"Well then they would be coming with me, so they can go in with the rest to get sorted." Annie nodded she knew how it went.

Before she got a chance to say goodbye to either Alex or Alexis they had already jumped in one of the boat, and judging from the screams coming from their direction (Hagrid was in the way so she couldn't see) they had started rocking the boat or something.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Hagrid." She smiled warmly and walked towards the carriages.

Hagrid scratched his beard in thought, she seemed familiar and seemed to know him, but he just couldn't place her face.

"Yes!" Turning around he caught the two little children that Annie had dropped off giving each other a high five in an empty boat, surrounded by other empty boats.

Dumbledor watched the students enter the room looking around for the new DADA teacher, she shouldn't be this difficult to find.

Meanwhile professor Sprout was trying to engage professor Snape in a conversation.

"What do you think the new Defense teacher is going to be like this year Severus, maybe Dumbledor hired a vampire this time." Chuckling to herself, she too looked at the students filtering in the hall seperating to their tables.

"I have no idea nor do I care." Typical response, he took a sip of his drink and almost choked.

"Oh there she is." Dumbledor smiled waving at the new Defense professor.

Annie made her way up to the table, walking up the stairs she glanced at Severus who seemed to be having trouble breathing.

She put Jade down with an order to stay at her side.

"Hello Headmaster."

"Professor, so how did you find the ride up."

Grinning she ran a hand through her hair.

"Bumpy."

And with a second thought she shaked the headmasters hand.

"Well first things first, we will be going through the sorting ceremony, then feast then I will get someone to show you to you're sleeping quarters."

Annie nodded then shook her head.

"That won't be necessary."

Dumbledor frowned slightly.

"Well alright, if you get lost you know where to find me..." Annie nodded realizing the irony in his words.

Looking at the table she realized that the seat beside her husband were already taken, so she went to the other side of the table and grabbed two chairs, and made her way towards Severus.

Professor Snape scowled at Annie.

Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs.

"Harry look doesnt look like Snape likes the new Defense professor."

"When does he ever" he looked up at the teachers and noticed it was the women he had seen in diagon alley and the one from his dreams.

"Wonder who she is?"

At the talbe.

Annie put her chair at the side of the table as Severus had sat at the very end, and she put the other beside her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Severus hissed at her, people were starting to stare.

"Well you see that lovely women beside you took my spot, so I decided to make myself a new one."

"That's not what I mean't and you know it."

Professor Sprout watched the interaction interested.

"Well I'm the new defense professor."

"And why didn't I know about this?"

Any further conversation was stopped by the first years walking in the hall.

Snape glared one last time at his wife and turned his attention to the sorting or at least tried to as Jade started playing with his hair and he couldn't well ignore her.

"Jade stop that please." She stopped for a few seconds before starting again, the hat started to sing.

After the song ended Magonagal (spl?) started to name students off a list they then started making their way to the hat and getting sorted.

Alex walked up to the hat.

Pause.

He was sorted into Slytherin.

Annie stuck her tongue out directing it to her husband she was hoping he would make it into Ravenclaw.

She slumped as Alexis walked up, if Alex was in slytherin than so was Alexis.

Snape smiled smuggly, his smile of course vanished when the hat declared that she would be in Gryffindor.

Annie looked at Snape worried.

She knew Alexis wouldn't have any trouble because both the twins didn't do by their last name but her maiden name, but how were the twins gonna handle this, they would be seperated for the first time.

After all the students were sorted Dumbledor stood up to give his speech.

The forest and filch's list and intraducing Annie.

When she stood up there were only a few scattered applauses, which was to be expected.

Food appeared on every table.

Alexis piled her plate up with food and got up.

"Where are you going, we can't leave till the prefect, tells us where to go." Another first year hissed at her.

"Well if you must know, I am going to join my brother at his table."

A few of the older students stared at her like she was crazy.

"But he's in Slytherin you might as well accept it, you can't hang out with him."

Alexis glared at the boy who spoke to her, he didn't look much older than her and had dirty blond hair that looked dyed.

"And why not?"

"Because he's slytherin." Other students around her added lib.

"Yeah.

"And anyway who would want to be friends with a slytherin."

"The're all gits."

Tired of the conversation Alexis got up and made her way to her brother's table.

Slowly everyone stopped talking.

It was dead silent when Alexis made it to the slytherin table and took the seat beside Alex, who just grinned at her.

"Thanks for saving me a seat."

Alex shrugged and pulled a gameboy out of his cloak.

"Mom charmed it to work in the school."

Alexis shook her head impressed.

"Sweet."

The slytherin were glaring at her.

Soon people started to whisper than talk normaly, all comments mostly mean comments were directed at Alexis.

The teachers glanced at each other.

Severus had his face in his hands, this was going to be a disaster.


	28. Snidget

Ehhehehehe guess who's back, well not really I just have about 15 minutes to bring you a chapter.

End of feast.

Severus followed his wife angrily, not saying a word.

At some point in time, she didn't know where she had to go to get to his quarters so she let him take the lead.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were going to be teaching here!" He growled back at her.

She followed his fast pace.

"Well I didn't want you to say no, and don't tell me you would have been ok with me being here, always trying to protect me and everything!"

Jade was practically sprinting trying to keep up with both of them, neither of her parents seem to notice that she was having trouble keeping up. Eventually she just gave up and took a different passway than her parents.

"Yeah well with good reason, all of us are in danger now that you are all here, what if one of the kids slip us, or someone catches you saying something!"

Annie sighed, still walking quickly.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I can keep secrets, and so can the kids. The only one we really have to worry about is Jade, she's too young to understand what is going on, she might be smart, but she's not that smart."

At that thought, they both kind of glanced to where they thought Jade would be.

Nope.

Looked around some more.

"Oh great, already the start of the year and we already have problems."

Annie glared at her husband.

Jade ran down the corridor laughing, a ghost was trying to catch her.

"Young miss!" Nearly headless Nick he was.

"Nope, you godda catch me!" She just loved this kind of thing, she hadn't even put her thumb in her mouth, so she could talk more properly.

"The school is dangerous, even more so at night!" The ghost seemed kind of slow, strange Jade thought he would have been able to float quickly after her.

(That's where all the fun is) She thought, without danger where was all the excitement?

She was looking at all the pretty portraits while she was running, she saw a very pretty ballerina, a scary werewolf, even a unicorn!

She stopped in front of a fat lady, the ghost nowhere to be seen.

The picture looked down at her.

"Password?"

Jade frowned, and shrugged, sitting down in front of the picture.

"Snitch? Bumbee? Po! Loo? Gum? Cookie?…" She kept going until she actually fell onto the right password.

"Snidget?" The fat lady let her in.

It was late, but there was still some students in the common room and they all turned to look at her.

"HI!!!" She screamed out loudly.

People turned to look at her a group in the corner were whispering.

"Hey isn't that the new teacher's daughter?"

"LEXI!!!" She screamed, and waited, and waited.

Students stared at her.

McGonagal, eventually came in after one of the prefects told her that Jade had somehow made it into the common room.

Ok so I gotta go now. Sorry, but I'm hungry.


	29. Chapter 29

Well hello hello, what to say, what to say, I'm thinking of rewriting this, and then deleting this copy I'm not sure yet, but possibly, most likely, might take a bit, but yeah

"ever again! Is that clear?" Jade was shaking trying to stop herself from bursting into tears, her dad had never yelled so loud at her ever, she spared a glance at her mother who was just shaking her head at her.

"Jade is that clear?" His voice sounded menacing, Jade nodded numbly before bursting into tears.

"I didn't sob mean to, I sob wanted to sob…" She was doing that sort of hiccupping thing kids did when they cried, trying to take deep breaths.

Both her parents knew she fully meant to go explore the castle on her own, what they did understand was she didn't think it had been that big of a deal.

Snape picked her up.

"I know you didn't, but you can't just stray when you feel like it, you have to ask one of us first ok." She nodded scrubbing her face of tears, he helped her a bit, but more gently to relax her a little bit.

"Come on I'll show you to your room love."

Harry grabbed another toast off the plate.

Hermione had her head in a book, and Ron was talking about Quidditch, but Harry wasn't really paying attention, he had his mind on other matters.

Mainly the new DADA professor, there had to be some reason why she was appearing in his dreams.

Munching on his food he almost jumped out of his chair when he received his class schedule.

He looked it over, double potions with the Slytherins first thing, oh joy.

"Oh look, we have Double potions with the Slytherins this morning."

Harry half glared at Hermione, it's not like he was stupid.

"No shit." Hermione looked at him shocked.

"Look Harry I know you're angry about what happened to Sirius, but you don't have to take it out on me or Ron for that matter." Harry just rolled his eyes, like the teenager that he was and grabbed another toast.

"Ron are you in the potion class?" Harry wasn't sure whether or not his friend had signed up for the class, after all Ron and well almost everyone did despise Professor Snape.

Ron nodded absentmindedly as he continued to talk about the Chudley Canons.

"Aww come on just give it here!" Harry looked over at the now famous Renee twins, well not really that famous; people had just been shocked a slytherin and a gryffindor could get along, even if they were related.

Harry let his mind wonder looking at people in the hall, he recognize a few, some had gotten their hair cut, some were still just as ugly as they were before, he pulled his gaze away from a particularly ugly hufflepuff, it was difficult there was just something about her that was hypnotizing.

Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, he risked a glance at the teachers table.

All the professors were there, the new professor was sitting beside Snape, who didn't seem to actually care, the little girl that he resumed must be Renee's (Renee being Annie's maiden name) daughter seemed to be observing the transfiguration professor with some interest.

Harry frowned, he hadn't had any dream in quite some time, but now that he knew the professor's name, he could possibly do some research about her, or send a letter to Sirius, or even Remus like he had previously thought about, but had never gotten around to actually doing.

Harry stood up, his two friends looked at him surprised.

"I'm going to head down to the dungeon's now, might as well not give something to Professor Snape to yell at me about, I also need to get my books, see you guys later?"

Hermione frowned, but nodded, Ron wasn't hadn't even heard what he had said.

"Later." He glided out of the hall gracefully, a bit like the most hated teacher in the school.

TBC

So is my writing getting better or worse?

I read over my past chapters and sheesh I really don't know why some of you are still reading I write crap. Ok anyway yeah, I might get rid of some of my stories, because they suck so much


	30. Chapter 30

Ok fixy, just realized I wrote, write a letter to Sirius or Remus, Sirius is DEAD, Ok I was just adding some wishful thinking into my story, damn ok yeah so anyway.

Gryffindor Tower.

The letter to Remus was written, now all he had to do was go send it. He still had a bit of time before the start of Potions, grabbing his books he walked out of the tower and made his way to the owlery as Hedwig was out hunting.

With that done, now all he had to do was make it to the Dungeons.

Easier said than done.

(------------------------------)

"Severus I'll see you later ok, I need to go get ready for class, Jade come on." Jade was still staring at Minerva there was just something about that women that fascinated her.

Maybe it was the really tight bun, compared to her mum's it was almost the complete opposite of Annie's freeflowing hair.

"Jade!" Jade jumped off her chair and followed her mother out of the room.

Annie really didn't have to go get ready for class, she had seen Harry walk out the Hall and wanted to see if she could talk a bit with him.

(------------------------------)

Halfway to the dungeons he spotted the new professor.

"Hello."

He was curt, but polite, he still didn't know this women, just because he had dreams about her didn't mean that she was his new enemy or even friend.

"Hello Harry." Her voice was soft, almost musical.

Harry didn't know what to say to her.

"Professor.. **'pause' **do you need any help with anything?" He tilted his head to the left.

"No, I know my way pretty well around this castle, just thought …"

Harry frowned.

"Just thought what?"

Annie shook her head.

"Nothing, never mind, have a nice day Harry, I'll see you in defense."

Harry watched her go with apprehension; that was odd.

Shrugging he made his way to Potions.

Taking a seat beside Ron like he always did, he stopped himself from rubbing his hands together, he was excited for the class to start, not so much to have Snape glaring at him, but more to start on some potions, no matter what.

First things first, Harry took out his wand and waved it over the cauldron, so Draco wouldn't be able to throw something in it.

"Hey Harry."

Harry smiled in Neville's direction, Neville looked extremely nervous.

Now the reason Neville was so nervous was because he was deathly afraid of professor Snape, as a matter of fact professor Snape was his greatest fear.

Harry couldn't help, but wonder how he had even been able to make it into this class.

Sure during the exam Snape hadn't been breathing down his neck, but still he had never shown that much skill in Potion, and Harry knew that to get into the class you needed an outstanding.

A few minutes went by without any appearances from the professor, Harry shrugged and made his way to the storeroom, the name of the potion they were gonna make that day was written out on the chalkboard already.

Placing the ingredients in neat order on the desk, he opened his textbook.

"What!" Hermione was glaring at him as though he had done something bad, like break a school rule bad, and for Hermione that meant very bad.

"Harry, we have to wait till Professor get's here."

Harry rolled his eyes at her, he knew that if he didn't start the potion now, at the beginning of class, he wouldn't have enough time to finish the potion.

He went to work.

About 15 minutes later, Snape came waltzing in, glanced at Harry and told everyone to get started.

Snape didn't take points off of anyone that day, he just sat at his desk and corrected homework. Sure enough Harry was the only one who had finished his potion.

Grinning he practically hoped his way to the next class. Today was a good day.

The Dursleys weren't on his mind, his injuries were healing nicely, with the help of a few well taken and brewed potions, and Quidditch practice was later that night.

Later that night.

"He's good." Snape nodded, his hair blowing around his face.

Annie shot him a grin.

"Almost as good as me." They watched Harry practice some moves from the stands, he was fast and his movements perfect.

"I would even dare say better." Annie stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"I'm cold!" Jade jumped up and down trying to warm herself up.

"We have to tell him soon Severus." He looked away from her towards the lake.

"I know."

"The longer we wait the worse it will be."

He sighed.

"I know."

TBC

Short I know, but I'm a bit busy and this keyboard sucks ass


	31. Chapter 31

Shock Gasp a new chapter!!!! Hmmm yeah, I love starting fics, always have trouble finishing them.

Harry put his broom away in his room. Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen, he didn't feel like studying, there must be something to do.

He spotted Neville and a few other students in his year he didn't really feel like talking to.

A few first years, including the kid of one of the new teacher.

What was her name again? He took a seat on one of the couches, where he was still able to see her.

She had a twin in Slytherin, those two had caused quite a ruckus, but no one seemed to pay them any mind anymore, it had gotten old.

The only problem was no one from their houses actually talked to them, but neither seemed to mind.

Alexis. Yes that was it.

"What'cha looking at?" Harry almost jumped out of his skin as Ginny plopped down on the couch next to him.

She looked over where he was looking.

"Ah, the other Slytherin twin." Harry frowned at her.

"What?"

"Just a nickname they've been given." Ginny shrugged.

Harry glanced once more at Alexis and started talking to Ginny about Quidditch.

-------------------------------

"Ok so you will tell him." Annie nodded, glad that was settled.

"I beg you're pardon, why must I tell him?" Annie shrugged.

"He's known you longer." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well he already hates me, why don't you tell him, you're completely neutral to him." Annie rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Yes, but he'll just think I'm bonkers. He'll need some proof, if he's anything like you, and I'm sure he knows that Occlumency doesn't always work."

Severus sighed trying to think of a solution.

"Truth potion?" Annie rolled her eyes again.

"If he knows his potion, he would know that you can substitute water for the potion, won't work." Severus shook his head.

"No, no we let him brew it, he'd good enough in potions, not to muck it up."

"You think?"

Severus nodded.

"Definitely." Taking a sip of his tea, he glanced at his wife, who was sprawled out on the couch.

"Will you please stop Annie." Annie looked over at him confused.

"Stop what, I'm not doing anything."

"Stop looking so sexy." Annie burst out laughing, it was rare that Severus would say things like that; he was more of the silent type.

"Can't help it luv, I was born this way." Her robe was open, and she wore muggle clothing underneath, tight muggle clothing.

Now it was Severus's turn to laugh, although a lot more lightly, and more deep than anything.

"Ok so sometime this week, Harry will know that we are his parents." They both agreed, that one way or another they were going to tell him.

------------------------------------------------------00------------------------------------------------

Harry walked down the hall, he had talked to Ginny until she had decided that he was being boring.

Harry made his way to the defense class room, he had, had a few classes with the new teacher, but he wanted to get a better grasp on her.

He knocked lightly on the door.

He waited and was about to leave.

"Come in!" The teacher yelled, followed by a crash.

"Fuck."

Harry opened the door to her office, it was a mess.

There were object everywhere in various states.

"Professor?"

"Polo!" Harry frowned.

Rolling his eyes he yelled out.

"Marco!" He walked around the small room, where could she be.

"Polo!" The voice was coming from the desk.

"Marco!'

"Polo!" He looked under the desk, there she was, with a pile of things on her.

The pile moved a bit, then the professor emerged.

"AHA found it!" She held up a small black object, shiny black with silver swirls all over it.

"Found what ma'am?"

Annie smiled brightly at Harry.

"My eight ball Harry, my magic eight ball." Harry rolled his eyes, sure enough clutched in her palm, was a fancy black and silver eight ball.

"Why would you need an eight ball professor, why not just go see the divination professor for you're questions?"

Annie burst out laughing.

"I would Harry, if she wasn't so unreliable, she has her moments, but my eight ball here is much more trust worthy." Annie smiled fondly at her toy.

"It's helped me in many things in the past, now Harry why don't you take a seat?" She pointed to a pile of stuff. Harry looked at it for a moment, before glancing at Annie to see if she was serious.

She had pushed a bunch of stuff off a pile behind her to reveal a chair.

Harry did the same, sure enough there was a chair underneath.

"You know, I really need to clean up."

Annie looked down at her ball, then started shaking it.

"Should I magically clean this room?"

They waited for the result.

"No." Annie pouted.

"Bummer, anyway, Harry what can I help you with?"

TBC,


	32. Chapter 32

Harry was unsure how to go about this. Should he just tell her that he has been having dreams about her? That he had dreams about her before he had even met her? She would surely think he was bonkers.

Annie waited silently, waiting for Harry to say something first.

A few seconds of silence stretched to a few minutes.

"Harry?" Harry looked at her startled.

"Oh uh, well, thing is, well I wanted to, uh tell you something?" Annie leaned forward.

"And that would be?" Annie clutched her eight ball in her hand tightly.

"Uh well, see uh, I've been having dreams." Annie leaned back in her chair.

"Dreams you say? You know Harry maybe this would be something you could talk to Madame Pomfrey about, I'm sure she would be happy to teach you all about teenage hormones." Harry coughed.

"No! Not Those kind of dreams, more like premonition type of dreams."

Annie waited for Harry to continue.

"I had dreams about you before I met you." Annie's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Really? Are you sure it was me in your dreams?" Harry nodded certain.

"Yeah, and there wasn't anything exactly bad about the dreams, it was just you at Hogwarts at random times." Harry frowned unsure how to continue.

"And well the thing is, I'm just wondering why? I mean I typically have dreams about Voldemort, or Lily, Sirius, Cedric dying, so this is kind of unusual for me."

Annie bit her lip putting her eight ball down.

She owed a lot to Lily Potter.

"Harry, have you noticed that these dreams started at the same time as your appearance starting changing?" Harry frowned.

You know, she was right.

"Harry I don't know how to explain it to you, I really wish I knew how, but I'm scared you won't believe what I have to tell you."

Harry stiffened, that didn't sound good; that didn't sound good at all.

"What? Just tell me."

Annie closed her eyes.

"I'm your mother." There was a pause; Annie said nothing waiting for Harry to blow up at her.

A few seconds went by without a word from Harry.

Annie opened her eyes slowly to look at a very confused Harry.

"What?" Harry shook his head trying to sort his thoughts.

"You're lying." Harry spoke firmly as if to leave no room for argument.

Annie shook her head.

"No Harry I'm not; Lily and James Potter were not your biological parents. They were good people, and probably very good parents to you, but…"

"You're lying!" Harry stood up with a yell.

Annie sighed; her throat constricting in pain.

Her eyes got slightly glassy, she should have expected this.

"I'm really sorry." Her voice sounded so small as the door to the classroom shut with a loud bang.

Harry had stormed out the room before she had gotten her apology out.

(Ok sorry about the shortness, just wanted didn't want to drag the revelation out anymore, it was rather cruel.)


	33. Chapter 33

Harry paced back and forth in anger.

He stood in the middle of an empty room, the room of requirement just pacing. No she was lying, she had to be.

Why else would she have let Dumbledore send him to the Dursley's after Lily and James had been murdered?

How could she be his mother and not have helped him in any way? His childhood had been a living hell; he had always dreamed of some far off relative coming to save him, Hagrid had been a blessing, but having to go back every summer was torture.

He had dreams of Lily and James somehow not being dead and coming to save him, he had never imagined he could have been adopted.

Harry sat down on the floor, putting his arms around his knees with his chin on top.

Annie seemed nice enough, but what if she was one of Voldemort's pawns? He needed proof, a spell maybe? There had to be a spell or something that could help him, he could always make some truth serum, but then he would have to spend some time with Snape as the ingredients for the potion were very precious.

In a way he really wanted to believe her, then he would never have to go back to that place, but in another he really didn't want to, Lily had sacrificed her life for him, who else but a mother would do something like that?

Would Annie have done the same? What about his father? If Annie was his mother and not Lily Potter than it would be safe to assume James was not his father, actually he was pretty sure Annie had mentioned that.

He had been very proud to be compared to James Potter, he had been compared to him once this year already and he didn't mind that at all, he had been compared to Sirius and Remus too a few times by his friends and he enjoyed the feeling that came with those statements.

Was his father like those three friends? Did Harry look like him, Harry had noticed only a small similarities between him and Annie, which was why he had been so quick to dismiss her statement.

But… No he wouldn't think anymore on it until he had a spell that could help him, or something concrete.

Harry stood up, the exit immediately appeared.

Harry stalked out and made his way to the library where he would spend the next five hours looking for a suitable spell.

---------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Alexis blinked, Alex blinked, Jade tried to shove her entire hand in her mouth.

"So he's…?"

Both parents nodded.

"Yes."

"Harry Potter, is our brother?" Alexis asked again in confusion, she didn't remember ever having an older brother.

Annie nodded.

"Yes, he's your big brother, I'm sure you guys have already seen him around, especially you, as he's in Gryffindor." Annie glanced to the proper twin.

Alexis frowned trying to see if she could remember him.

"But I don't understand." Severus sighed beside her.

"He's your big brother, when your mother had him she couldn't take care of him so she handed him to two other people that could take better care of him. None of you were born at that time."

Alex bit his lip. "I don't understand."

Annie rolled her eyes slightly annoyed.

"He's your big brother simple as that."

Annie felt her husband nudge her in the rib.

"It's not that simple, but yes when it comes down to it, he's your brother, and he needs space right now, but eventually he's going to need you two."

Alexis glance at his sister, then at Jade, the back to her parents.

"Can you o through it all one more time?"

9---------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Annie ran her hands over her face as she sent the twins back to their respective common rooms.

Severus was putting Jade to bed.

Sighing she took a seat on the couch she had been sitting on previously.

Arms behind her head she stared past the chair in front of her and into the fire.

"Well that was interesting to say the least." Annie looked up at her husband with a look of annoyance.

"You don't say?"

Snape glared at her.

"What's crawled up your butt recently?" Annie sent the glare right back.

"What do you mean what's crawled up my butt, this entire situation is residing in my butt at the moment and it's making it very difficult for me to sit." Severus kept a straight face for a few moments before it distorted into one of amused confusion.

"What?" Annie rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, just… nah never mind, come on lets just go to sleep."


	34. Chapter 34

Harry had finally found a spell that would help him.

It was a simple incantation, but the movement of the wand made much difference, if you did it wrong it would just tell you the name of two people going at it at the moment.

Not that it wasn't a nifty spell to use for blackmail or anything...

Sighing he bit his lip, he needed to know.

With a flick oh his hand writting appeared in front of him.

"Annie, Renee. Severus, Snape." Harry almost passed out, his father was professor Snape? How did a git like him get someone like Annie, Annie was attractive, Snape was... he was a bloody git.

"Tossers both of them." He muttered angrily under his breath, Annie being his mother he could somewhat handle, Snape being his father hell no.

No way in fucking hell could he handle that.

Snape was a deatheater, sure Dumbledore trusted him, but he wasn't a good man.

"Harry." Harry dropped the book and spun around to come face to face with the person he had been thinking about.

Snape.

Harry glared at the man angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me." His voice merely about a whisper spoken bitterly.

Snape took a seat at the table that was in the room, books were piled up on top.

"I was not aware that it was you, as a matter of fact I'm still suprised, as you had an uncanny resemblance to James Potter."

Harry directed his eyes to the books that lined the shelves, not looking at Snape in no way.

"Listen I know you don't like me. And I know I did not make things easier at all by being a git to you all these years, but could we try try to be civil to each other for now, and in the future I dont know maybe..."

Harry turned around.

"Maybe what?! Huh? Become best buddies? Play quidditch together, and have you read me bedtime stories?" Harry laughed bitterly.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Well actually I'm not fond of quidditch, you got that passion from your mother.'

At that Harry couldn't help but actually laugh, not angrily or with any sort of volatile emotion, but actually laugh, as it was somewhat funny.

His laugh got somewhat hysteric.

"Harry." Snape spoke his name sadly.

"I know our relationship will never be perfect, but you know we could try at least, I know I want to try."

Harry took a deep breath.

"And well your brother and your sisters really want to get to know you better."

Harry gaped.

"Wait I have siblings?"

Snape frowned.

"Uh yeah, you know Jade, Alex and Alexis, I'm positive you've seen them."

Harry shook his head, this was too much, how was he supposed to go about all this?


	35. Chapter 35

Hello! Sorry about the flightyness.. uhh I tend to let logn periods of time go between both chapters then I forget what I was gonna write about :P

On with the story.

"Ok so he hates you. It's just a little bump in the road, I'm sure he will eventually get past all that." Annie leaned against her desk trying to comfort her husband.

After having his chat with Harry he had made his way straight to her, the kids were still asleep.

"Annie I purposefully made his life a living hell... well I helped to make his life a living hell, I mean those Dursley's were much worse than me. I don't see how the kid is able to trust anyone."

Running her hands down her face in frustration Annie grabbed a pile of assignments in the hope of maybe straightening out her office a bit.

"Yeah I know, but we are his parents and we are supposed to make all that better, I mean with Voldemort gaining power he's going to need all the help he can get."

Snape sighed.

"Yeah, think I could just pour some poison is the Dark Lord's wine for the next death eater assembly?" Severus looked up at Annie hopefully.

Annie laughed lightly.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea, don't see why no one's ever tried that before."

000000000000000000000000000999999999999990000000000000000000000000

Had to give credit to James Potter and his friends, they sure knew how to make a good map.

Not only was every location in Hogwarts labelled, and every person that was in the castle, but it also gave the passwords, no wonder the Marauders knew how to get into the Slytherin's common room.

Harry wanted to meet his brother and sister's without, Annie or Snape breathing down his neck and possibly influencing his thoughts on them.

Suprisingly even though the password had been in Parselmouth the map had known the password, and with a little side note, Harry had known that the password was not in the english language.

Snape's living quarters really weren't that bad, Harry was even sort of jealous, he'd always imagined Snape to live in some sort of bat cave.

The place was dead quiet, with a scan of the map he was able to find where everyone was. Annie and Snape weren't there, Alex and Alexis were in a room to the left, and Jade was in the room beside that... so who to meet first.


	36. Chapter 36

Buahahahahah... ooh I just noticed mistake I wrote that Snape sent the kids to their commons rooms.. oops my biggy ignore it.

He stared back at it with a look of confusion, what to press? How did it work? Let's just say Remus Lupin was one very confused wizard.

He was attempting to make coffee, with a muggle coffee machine.

"Why does Snape need all these things?" He spoke outloud.

"It's just to confused you." Rolling his eyes he gave up on the mysterious coffee machine and turned to look at Tonks, who was sitting atop the table sorting through the mail.

"Yes well he succeeded, the mystery that is muggle appliance will never cease to amaze me, should of taken muggle studies instead of Arithmancy."

Tonks ripped open one of her letters nodding absentmindedly.

"Yes, dead useful, as is having a muggle born father, the machine isn't plugged in that's why it's not working."

Remus turned back to the coffee maker.

"Of course." Plugging it and flipping the switch to on he moved away from it, just in case something were to go wrong.

Tonks put the letter she had been reading down, and started to flip through the other ones.

"Oh you got a letter Remus." She chucked the letter at him with a flick of her wrist.

"Thanks." He ripped it open, he wondered who it was from, maybe another letter from one of his previous students begging to have him come back?

"Oh It's from Harry." He read through the letter, his expression changing from one of delight to one of utter confusion... of very cute confusion. (sry but I just luv Remus)

"Well... hmm."

"Well what's he saying." Tonks had given up on reading the rest of her mail, her legs moving back and forth in tandem.

"Uh... he's having dreams." Remus frowned in thought, maybe he should go check out at the ministry to be able to properly reply to Harry. After that, a visit would be in order, but that was in the future, right now would be his parents name.

Oh Remus knew that Harry had been adopted, but no one had really cared about that, Sirius, James and him had all dotted on Harry all the same.

Now it seemed Harry would soon find out, and Remus would like to know a bit more before getting into That conversation,

------------0-----------------0----------------0-------------------- (To indicate the passing of time or change in location)

Harry watched her sleep, she was pretty cute, and she was his sister, his little sister.

His baby sister... this was still weird.

He hadn't really coped with all this yet, in two days he had gone from being Harry Potter, alone and abused, to Harry... Snape, family and well he still had bruises, but that was not the point.

Sitting in the chair beside the bed he studied her a bit longer.

99999999999999-9999999999999999999-9999999999999999

"Oh please Severus was that really necessary?"

Annie and Snape were still in her office talking.

"Yes it was, we were having a discussion here?"

Annie rolled her eyes.

"What discussion, you were talking about tying Harry to a chair and keeping him there until he agreed to like you!"

Snape was being slightly ridiculous, but this was a first that one of his children didn't completely adore him, he had no idea how to go about with this.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any plans to get him to like me." Snape felt like sticking his tongue out at his wife, but that wouldn't be dignified so he kept his urge to himself.

"Time, Love, you just have to wait he will come around eventually."

"Yeah I hope so, come on lets go to bed, all this drama is making me tired."

----------------------------------0------------------------------0----------------

Ok so still short, but at least you didn't have to wait months huh? huh?


	37. Chapter 37

mehehehehe, ok anyway new chapter. muah

Harry was deep in thought, so he never heard the door to the chambers open, or the low voices conversing.

Snape and Annie were talking in hushed tones as not to wake up anyone, they held each other's hand even though they were a bit mad at each other... no not mad, but frustrated; that the other had trouble listening to the very important concerns they each had over their eldest.

"Ok no what? Let's just drop this for tonight, ok?" Annie rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway.

Snape frowned, something was off.

His tattoo was tingling, ok not so odd, but he didn't remember mention of a meeting anytime soon, especially since the Dark Lord wanted to stay under the radar for a little while longer.

"What is it?" Annie looked at him concerned.

"Nothing, but I need to go." Annie glanced at the floor.

"Now?"

"Yes." He nodded just slightly.

"Ok." Her voice a bit more high than normal, and slightly cracked.

"Be careful." She gave him a small peck on the check and left the living room, leaving Snape standing in the middle of the room.

-----------------------------------------0-------------------------------------0---------------------------------0--------------------------------0---------------------------

Big round eyes stared back into his.

A blank expression resided on her face, turning into one of curiosity.

"Hello." Yawning she patted her hair down.

"Hi." He didn't know what else to say, he didn't want to scare her or anything.

"I'm uh... I'm." Harry frowned, unsure wether she already knew who he was.

"You're Harry, daddy already told me." She spoke matter of factly.

"You're like Alex, but you're also Alex's Alex." She had trouble explaining the concept of an older brother, to her older brother, but Harry understood.

"Yeah." Jade pushed her blankets to the side; and sat indian style in the top corner of her bed, she patted in front of her.

"Sit here."

Harry smiled, getting up and sitting on the bed.

"I'm Jade!" She thrust her hand at him, he shook it mockingly formal.

"And I'm Harry, pleasure to meet you."

She smiled evilly at him.

"Plesurs all mine."

9

0

9

0


	38. Chapter 38

Muahahaha but yeah; Oh if you have a myspace add me, trying to get as many friends as possible... why just cause; http:// www . myspace . com / kirshara just without the spaces :)

_ She wrote good bye in_

_ The dust on the hood_

_ THey found a a map of Missouri_

_ Lipstick on the glass_

_They must of left_

_ In the middle of the nite_

_And I want to know_

_ The same thing_

_ Everyone wants to know_

_How it going to end?_

-------------0---------------------------0--------------------------------0---------------------

"Where's Harry?" Ron looked up from his quidditch magazin a bit bewildered.

"I'm sorry what?" Hand on her hip, scowl on her face, Hermione repeated herself.

"I don't know, didn't he say he had something to do?"

Hermione scowled.

"And why aren't you with him, Ron you really are a terrible friend, I mean he is obviously emotionaly distrought, he needs our support, we need to be there for him."

"And you need to give him some space." Ginny got up from the chair she had been sitting in a bit away from the sofa Ron was on.

She motion for Neville that she was going to talk to them, Neville didn't really care as he was watching a girl on the other side of the room, or maybe it was the guy sitting beside her; who knew?

"Space is the last thing he needs right now, he will fall into depression; and might do something that he will regret, like going after going Voldemort."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh please you need to give Harry a bit of credit, if he decides that it really is that bad, you know he will try to get help from a teacher first, he has always tried telling an adult first."

Ron glared at his sister.

"I think we know Harry a bit better than you do Ginny, now why don't you go do your homework or something." Ginny huffed in annoyance and went back to her seat beside Neville.

"Come on Ron we need to go find Harry." Hermione pulled Ron up.

------------------------------------0---------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Annie made her way to check on Alex and Alexis, often they wouldn't go to bed when they wer told, they had tried to send them to their common rooms, but they had refused.

Not that she could blame them, they were so used to sharing a room, it was a bit odd staying alone, a few days seperated was fine, but after a while; well the entire loneliness would settle in, and it seemed that it had, they had screamed and screamed refusing when Severus had tried to send them to their room.

First off they had pretended to go to their common room and had snuck in, once they had figured out what they had done, and told them to leave, and the screaming, well what was one night?

They were asleep; good.

Now Jade was hopefully still in her bed, she had a bad habit of going off to explore, whenever she was left alone.

"So you like playing outside?"

"Yup!" Annie frowned, but then smiled a little. Harry was here talking to Jade, well at least he hadn't locked himself in some room and refused to ever see them.

He had reached out, it was a lot more that Annie had expected. This was brilliant.

She didn't know wether she should interrupt.

Opening the door slightly; she grinned wider.

"You know I like playing outside too, I like playing Quidditch; it's a lot of fun." Jade listened raptly.

"Dad says mum played that, reely good."

Harry smiled.

"Yeah he told me that to."

Annie stepped into the room, Harry glanced up at her nervously.

"Jade what are you doing still up?" Harry shot her a guilty/ nervous look.

"I woke up; and Harry was here, you said I shoud be nice to him."

Annie smiled.

"Yes I did, and you are being nice, but you need your sleep, or you will be cranky tomoro."

Jade nodded; and got underneath the blankets.

"Sorry Harry, I know you want to talk to her; but she really needs to sleep."

Annie shot him an apologetic look.

"That's alright I understand." He spoke quietly, a lot different than his previous burst of anger she had heard earlier.

"Although you can come to see her tomoro, and the twins after classes, I'm sure they would love to see you; and get some time to talk to you."

Harry shot her a smile.

"I'd like that thanks."

"You're welcome." Harry started to walk out the door.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Yeah." Harry left to go to the dorms.


	39. Chapter 39

Good parts? Which would be what? Gimme a hint here, Harry and Snape finally getting to spend some time together? Ooh good idea... yeah eventually. Oh and I update when I feel like it, mean I know, but sometimes I'm just not into it.

After Harry had left the room, Harry quickly made his way to the Gryffindor tower, purposefully avoiding Ron and Hermione, thank merlin for his map.

"Snidget." He spoke the password, and entered the pretty empty room.

The only people there were some first years who were still getting used to the novelty of being able to stay up with no one to tell them to go to bed.

A few older students studying, obviously for NEWT's freaking out already.

Harry wasn't worried he had studied most of his school books during his dark summer.

"Hey Harry." He waved to Ginny.

"You do know that Hermione and Ron are after your blood." Harry was thankful for Ginny, she would always give him a heads up.

"Yeah thanks."

"Tell them you didn't see me ok?" Ginny nodded and watched him go up to his dorm room.

He ignored the other boys and pulled his curtain shut, taking out his transfiguration book out.

---------------------------0-----------------------------------0--------------------------------0-------------------------------------------0-----------------------0

"And how do you propose we break into the school." Snape folded his arms.

They all sat at the same long wooden table, it was old as you tell from the many grooves and niks on it.

"Have you lost faith in me Severus?" Voldemort's silky voice made Snape's skin want to crawl.

"No my Lord, but with Dumbledore in the school it would be quite difficult, he might not be the greatest wizard alive, but he is still a great wizard, and great wizard with Hogwarts ancient magic and many of the wizarding world at his command."

Voldemort smiled, which made a lot of the death eater's wince, Wormtail's wince was especially pronounced.

"Yes, but does he have the ministry?"

Malfoy grinned.

Snape put up his occlumency sheilds.

-----------------0-----------------0--------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------0------------------------------------------0


End file.
